Starting Over
by ericaa leighh
Summary: After her mothers recent death. Gabriella is forced to pack up and move to New Mexico to live with her godparents. Once she is there she gets off to a rocky start with East Highs big man on campus. But you really don't know someone till you live with them
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella walked out of the terminal feeling completely numb. She so badly wanted to run back home, hug her mother, and be told that everything was going to be alright, but she knew that was impossible. She waited by the door of her gate for people she had never met before, who were supposed to be taking her in, housing her, as if she was a homeless dog. Only a week ago she was sitting in her house playing monopoly with her mom, while eating milk and cookies, and now she was in New Mexico. She wanted to break down crying right there and then, but she needed to be strong for the both of them.

She heard her name being called from across the terminal. She looked up to see a middle aged woman running towards her waving her arm in the air she sighed, picking up her carry-on, began walking over towards her, trying not to convince her that this was beginning of the end.

"Gabriella, my have you grown. It feels like you where in diapers yesterday," She said, which Gabriella found quite uncomfortable. She looked toward her right and saw a tall man running towards her. She figured that this was her godfather.

"Gabriella, it's been twelve years too long," The man said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her towards baggage claim. She couldn't help but feel at ease, they were so kind and welcoming, if she was going to be forced to live with someone, she was glad it was them. From what her lawyer had told her, the Boltons went to college with her parents, eventually moving to New Mexico and becoming next-door neighbors. She never remembered living in New Mexico; then again she was only four when she moved. Gabriella packed as much clothes into her two suitcases as she possibly could.

The one thing that she loved about living in the city was that if you looked hard enough you could find some truly original things. Once, she was in a tiny boutique with her friends, when she found a shirt that read 'made in the 80's' across, with music notes surrounding it. There was no denying it that she loved the 80's the music, the big hair, leg warmers, and the brat pack; something her mom shared an equal obsession with. Thinking of her mom, Gabriella began to smile, remembering all the good times they had.

_  
Her mom had bought Gabriella her first pair of legwarmers, which would soon be one of many. Gabriella quickly ran towards her stereo and threw in a CD, one that her and her mom had listened to many times. _

_**She told me her name was Billie Jean**_

_**As she caused a scene**_

_**Then every head turned with eyes**_

_**That dreamed of being the one**_

_**Who will dance on the floor, in the round.**_

_**People always told me,**_

_**'Be careful of what you do,**_

_**And don't go around,**_

_**Breaking young girls' hearts'**_

_**And mother always told me, **__Gabriella sang to her mother,_

_**'Be careful of who you love, **__Her mother sang back towards her _

_**And be careful what you do,**_

_**'Cause the lie becomes the truth' **__They finished together _

_They grabbed each other's arms and began spinning is circles. Eventually falling to the ground, laughing. That wasn't the first time they had done that. That night they went out to there favorite Japanese restaurant, and talked about the importance of the Beastie Boys. _

If her mom taught her one thing it was express herself in every way possible; whether it was through dance, song, or writing. Gabriella remembered when her mom began dating Richard; he was a famous dancer from Julliard. And even though she questioned his sexuality at first, he taught her everything he knew, which led her to be picked for the leads in all her shows. Eventually, she became the top of her class.

The only thing she would miss more than her mom was her friends. They were all similar in different ways, and that's what made them all so close. They would spend their Friday nights getting lost in the city, seeing plays, or just spend the night at their apartment listening to music and baking with her mom.

And then Gabriella remembered her apartment; it was the largest studio apartment she had ever seen. With the music notes that covered the walls, those large windows that looked over all of New York, she wished more than anything she was there now. But she knew that was far from possible, she knew right now, as she was leaving the airport, it was most likely being sold off to the highest bidder, and those note painted walls would soon be covered with ugliest shade of blue that she could possibly imagine.

Mr. Bolton carried one of her suitcases, while she took her other. As soon as she saw the Boltons' car, she was in shock. It was a white Cadillac Escalade, and she was so used to the yellow taxis she saw in the city so often. Yes, there were other cars as well, but seeing one of this size was new to her.

"Big, huh? Jack insisted on it. Men and their cars, you know," Mrs. Bolton quipped, opening the truck for Gabriella's luggage.

Gabriella loaded up the rest of her things into back and them climbed into the back seat. The SUV was completely custom-installed, with DVD screens on the back of each chair. She continued looking around and noticed the Playstation 3 underneath the chair to her right, she looked up and saw a custom installed sunroof. It was obvious now more than ever that the Boltons had money, and a lot of it.

"So, Gabriella, we've decided to enroll you at East High," The still nameless middle-aged woman began

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton, for everything." Gabriella said extremely grateful

"Oh, please call me Tanya. Mrs. Bolton makes me sound so old," she said, then laughed along with Jack. Gabriella didn't really find it that funny.

"You know, your mother and I were extremely close in college. We were roommates in freshman year, and you should've seen our dorm room, it was amazing. Aside from the size, your mother decorated perfectly. The both of you look so alike, it's scary," Tanya said.

Gabriella smiled. Everyone always said that she and her mother looked alike. Some even said they looked more like sisters than mother and daughter. They even had a habit of sharing clothes, something that didn't bother Gabriella one bit. Gabriella snapped back into reality as they pulled into the Bolton household's driveway. This was the beginning of her new life, whether she liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella followed Tanya and jack as they walked into the house. It was massive, with high ceilings, an open floor plan and a grand staircase; Gabriella was convinced she would get lost. She followed them into the huge kitchen, which she didn't mind because that would mean many early morning and late night baking sessions.

"So you'll be staying in the guest bed room. When we found out you where coming we did some reservations, and if your anything like your mother, which I know you are, you'll love it." Tanya started

"And feel free to do whatever you want with it." Jack added

"Dinner won't be ready for a couple of hours so take your time unpacking." Jack added as Gabriella began to leave the kitchen but then remembered that she had no idea where her new room was.

"Umm…myyy." Gabriella stuttered

"Oh I'm sorry, up the stairs, down the hall, and it's the last door on the left. I'll have someone send up your bags." Gabriella nodded in thanks and headed up stairs. She was shocked by the size of the room, she knew exactly what Tanya was talking about, it had a lofty appeal to it.** (A/N: Think of Drakes room from Drake and Josh)** With the bed suspended by wood paneling in the corner of the room, she saw so many possibilities. She took a second and studied the room, how much it resembled her old apartment, but more importantly her mom. She sat down on the empty floor, for the first time in a week she was alone. She silently cried to herself her mother was gone, and nothing could bring her back. Gabriella backtracked to one week ago, while her and her mom where playing another one of their legendary games of monopoly.

_Flashback _

"_I'm dying for some fish food." Gabriella said as she rolled the dice _

"_Do we have any left?" her mom asked, Gabriella sat up from the floor and walked over towards the kitchen, and of course there was none._

"_Nope." Gabriella answered simply _

"_You, know what I'll go run to the store and get us some fish food if you bake a batch of our chocolate chip cookies." _

"_What about our game." Gabriella wined imitating a six year old _

"_I'll be back in ten minutes, promise." _

_End Flashback _

That would be the first, last and only time her mom would ever break a promise. And it was all because she wanted a carton of fish food. If she told her not to go to the store, not to leave, she would be alive. Gabriella couldn't contain herself anymore. This time she broke down completely, her silent tears soon became loud sobs. Luckily no one heard her, and would find her in this condition; then again, maybe she spoke a little too soon.

"Oh Gabriella!" Tanya cried running over to a hysterical Gabriella

"I'm sorry. I'm grateful for everything, I really am." Gabriella said throwing herself onto Tanya

"Oh Gabriella, it's okay to be upset, but your mother wouldn't want you living your life like this, what was the one thing that she taught you most in life?" Tanya asked Gabriella. She soon came to a realization, for the past week Gabriella had be living the exact opposite way her mother had taught her too.

"Come on, you know the answer." She continued trying to encourage Gabriella

"Live your life to the fullest." Gabriella replied counting in her head the numerous times her mother had said it to her

"Now look at yourself, do you really think your living your life at all." Tanya said standing her up

"And this room is not helping the cause at all." Tanya continued as they laughed. She was right, the wall where a boring shade of white. There were no sheets on the bed, no furniture, and they walls empty.

"I know very well that you can give this room a one eighty, you had to see our dorm room before your mom moved in. The rest of your stuff is being sent to you first class so they'll be here some time next week. Until then you can work on your room, go crazy." Tanya finished she was about to leave when Gabriella called her name. Gabriella ran over towards her and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." Gabriella said simply, but it meant so much to Tanya. How badly she wanted a daughter, but due to complications after Troy it was impossible for her to any more kids. She reached into her pocket, pulled out her credit card and placed into Gabriella's hand,

"Tanya, I couldn't-" Gabriella started

"You can and you will, there's a computer down stairs in the living room, knock yourself out." She pulled Gabriella into another hug and then quietly left the room, but stopped at her doorway.

"I mean we have missed twelve years of birthday's and Christmas'." She smiled, and then she was gone.

Gabriella looked down at the credit card that Tanya had given her moment's ago. It was black, the only type of credit card that was given to celebrities, or those that could afford it. She decided that she would bring all new life to this room, and she would start with some music notes.

She took Tanya's offer and soon headed down into the living room. Which actually wasn't that hard to find. She decided if she was going to all this freedom to decorate a room, she was going to try as hard as she possibly could to emulate her New York apartment.

An hour and a half later Gabriella was still at it on the computer. She was amazed how many things could be bought online. Aside from buying all the furniture, posters, lights, and all the accessories that went along with them, she bought the paint and brushes too. Everything was ordered and ready, all she needed to do was wait. Satisfied with all her purchases Gabriella sat up and walked back into the kitchen.

"So, how'd we do?" Tanya asked

"Amazing. I can't wait." Gabriella said and she sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"That's great, I'll be happy to help you paint." Tanya offered

"That would be awesome, I need all the help I can get." Gabriella replied

"Well then Troy can help you as well." Tanya said forgetting to even tell Gabriella that she had a son. Sometimes she even forgot she had a son, Troy was constantly out. Also coming home in the wee hours of the morning, and when he was home he rarely left his room.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked clueless to who this person was

"Yes, my son." Tanya answered simply, but Gabriella on the other hand nearly choked on her drink.

"I didn't know you had a son." Gabriella said pushing herself off the island, and walking around next to Tanya

"Well he's rarely home, maybe eventually you'll meet him." She laughed to herself but it was obvious that she was hurting.

Shaking the thought of her son from her mind she decided to go spend some much needed time with her husband.

"I think i'm gonna go out by the pool and go see Jack." Tanya said walking out towards he deck

"Do you think I could make cookies? My mom always said a made a mean batch of chocolate chip cookies." She asked Tanya

"Go right ahead, the pantry is right over there." Tanya answered. Gabriella walked over towards the end of the kitchen and entered the pantry taking her a good ten minutes to find all the ingredients. She laid them across the counter top and then began her quest for bowls and pans. Gabriella was very much at home in the kitchen, almost every Sunday morning was spent making pancakes back at home. She opened up the flower and began to pour it into the bowl. As if it was a force of habit Gabriella began humming Duran Duran.

Gabriella hadn't even noticed the boy that had walked into the kitchen,

"Who are you and more importantly what are you doing in my house?" the boy asked coldly, Gabriella looked up and saw a tall shaggy hair, blue eyed boy standing at the other end of the island with a basketball under is arm. _This must be Troy _Gabriella thought to herself.

**What did you think? Too long too short? I dropped a few hints about Gabriella's mom, any guesses? Tell what you think so far, and if you have any suggestions for the story. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Also, I'm not so sure about the title, if you have any ideas, I'd really love to hear them. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I live here." Gabriella answered simply, and continued on with her baking

"No I live here." Troy said dropping the basketball

"I live here too." Gabriella replied still not even looking up at him

"Since when!" Troy practically screamed throwing his arms in the air

"Well if you were ever home, then you would have known that I was coming today." Gabriella slammed the wooden spoon into the bowl and looked up at him. She could tell that he was angry that she had intruded on his perfect lifestyle. Troy took a good look at this mystery girl; she had long wavy hair that filled with flour, she had big brown eyes that looked at him with compassion. He ran outside by the pool, and screamed for his mom. Troy soon walked back into the kitchen and Tanya soon followed.

"Yea, who is she." Troy said pointing at Gabriella as if she was some sort of object

"_She _is Gabriella." Tanya answered looking at her son

"Well what is she doing here?" Troy asked again

"She lives here." Tanya answered straight forward, she was growing impatient of her son's tone

"Yea, yea. I know that, but why?" Troy asked again unsatisfied. Gabriella was not ready to talk openly about her mother's death, especially to someone who didn't even want her here. She looked at Tanya and screamed to her with her eyes not to tell him.

"That's not important right now." Was the only answer that she could come up with on such short notice.

"Whatever, I'll be in my room if you need me, and please don't need me." Troy scuffed and walked up the stairs

"Well that's typical Troy." Tanya said somewhat embarrassed.

"He'll warm up, eventually." Gabriella said as she continued stirring the batter. Tanya attempted to seek a piece of the batter but felt her hand being slapped by Gabriella who still had her attention on the batter.

"Don't spoil it." Gabriella said continuing her fixation on the batter

"I thought I was the adult." They both shared a laugh, and Tanya left the kitchen and went back outside. An hour later the cookies where done, and Gabriella was convinced that this was her best batch yet. She carried the two trays upstairs; she first knocked on Jack and Tanya's bedroom door, and of course Tanya opened it.

"I hope you don't expect me to eat these all on my own." Tanya said as she looked at the mountain of cookies. She thanked Gabriella and walked back into her room. Her next stop was a much-needed peace offering with Troy. Holding her breath she knocked on his door, he opened it not all that excited to see her.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked coldly. Not even noticing the tray of cookies in her hand

"I just wanted to make a peace offering, you've made it very much aware to me that you don't want me here, hopefully I can change your mind." Gabriella said holding out the Tray of cookies. Troy did say a word he just took the tray and closed the door in her face; he placed the tray on his desk and continued on with his chemistry homework, what was until the aura of the cookies caught his attention. He looked over at the pile of cookies and decided that one couldn't hurt. As he bit into it, the moist cookie melted in his mouth. He could taste the sugar and chocolate chips with every bite.

"Damn these are good!" Troy yelled. Little did he know that Gabriella was at the other end of the doorway and had heard his reaction. She laughed to herself satisfied that Troy had accepted her peace offering. It wasn't that she was spying; she just knew all to well that no one could resist her cookies, not even a person as cold as Troy Bolton.

Gabriella walked in to her new bedroom, it was in dire need of a makeover, the walls were bare, and wood flooring was naked. Gabriella personally thought it needed some shag carpet. Hopefully her stuff would be arriving soon, when her and her mom and bought the apartment years ago the first thing they bought was a white shag rug, that at first Gabriella hated but it eventually grew on her and she knew that it would work perfectly with her room. Idea's raced through her mind, where to put what, what color to paint where, but by far her best idea was what she was going to do with her mom's record collection.

Gabriella climbed up into her bed, which she was quite fond of. Except for the boring white sheets that covered it, luckily she bought an orange, red and peach colored striped silk quit that would bring all new life to the room. She decided for the best to get some much-needed sleep, it had been such a stressed induced day, between being picked up at the airport, meeting Tonya, Jack, and Troy. Breaking down minutes after arriving at the house, the best thing for her right now was a good night sleep because tomorrow would be her first day at East High and she had no idea what to expect.

That night Gabriella dreamt of her mother, all the memories that they had shared, down to the last minute she was alive. She shot up into the air, waking up in a cold sweat. She picked up her cell phone, five forty-five; she was planning on waking up at six anyway so she didn't bother going back to sleep. Completely forgetting about unpacking she was forced to dig through her suitcase for an outfit. She finally settled on her favorite pair of dark skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, over that a orange lacy cardigan, and her black suede shoes** (not uggs)**. She went into her jewelry bag and pulled out a long gold peace sign heart necklace, which her mother had bought her for her fifteenth birthday. Letting her long brown hair flow loosely until it fell right before her butt. Only applying a light amount of makeup to her face, her face was never able to handle a lot of makeup, which didn't bother her all that much, she took a last look in the mirror, exited her bathroom, and grabbed her messenger bag and closed her bedroom door behind her.

She entered the kitchen to the sweet smell of bacon, don't let her small stature fool you, Gabriella loved to eat.

"I could smell that a mile away." Gabriella said entering the kitchen

"Well don't you look lovely today, are you excited?" Tanya asked curious

"More nervous than excited. I almost put my bra on outside my shirt." Gabriella laughed. She took a piece of bacon off the plate.

"So how did you like my cookies?" Gabriella asked,

"Then where heavenly." Jack said closing his eyes trying to remember the taste of them. Gabriella laughed she knew very well that, that would not be her last batch.

"Do you know what time school starts?" Gabriella asked again, not wanting to be late

"Seven thirty, I'll have Troy drive you, if he ever wakes up." Tanya said offering her other piece of bacon, which Gabriella graciously accepted.

"Morning sunshine." Jack said placing his paper across the counter as Troy entered the kitchen; everyone else seemed to find it funny, except for Troy.

"Troy could you drive Gabriella to school, her car is in the shop." Tanya started

"_My _car?" Gabriella said pointing at herself

"I have a car?" she continued

"Well of course you do." Jack said picking his paper back up

Gabriella was in shock, not only had the Bolton's housed her, paid for the renovations for her room, they bought her a car too; more than anything she wanted to know what kind of car they had got her, but when she asked they refused to tell her.

"Troy class starts in thirty minutes, you better get ready." Jack said warning his son

Troy came back down stairs twenty minutes later without a backpack or anything. Gabriella wouldn't dare ask him where his books where, she just ignored it and walked outside with Troy. He told her to wait while he pulled his car out of the garage; she watched as he pulled a Bentley convertible out, she had to admit though he did look amazing in it.

"Are you coming or what?" Troy said honking the horn snapping her back into reality

**So what did you think? Good? Amazing? Bad? If you have any ideas for Gabriella car I'd love to her them! **

**Also, I really need help with a new title name, any idea's good or bad I'd love to hear them. **


	4. Chapter 4

As Troy pulled into East High, ad the first thing she took notice to was its size, it was twice maybe even three times the size as her old school. She was about to turn around and ask Troy where the office was but he was long gone, she looked into the distance and saw him walking over to a group of cheerleaders, she sighed, she was left to fend for her own.

After many wrong turns Gabriella found the office. She talked to the principle about the school choose her courses, and thanked him for all his help.

"I'm sure that you'll shine very bright here Miss. Montez, now to find someone to show you around. Ahh, Miss. Evans, can you show our new student around? Help her find her homeroom. I leave you in great hands." And just like that he was gone and Gabriella was left with this complete and total stranger

"I'm Sharpay Evans." She said offering her hand out

"Gabriella Montez." She said accepting it

"Now let me see your schedule, looks like we have all the same classes. Drama, I'm impressed. Come on, you have homeroom with Darbus, this is sure too be fun." Sharpay said taking her arm and leading her towards homeroom

From what Sharpay had told her she found out that she was a twin, loved drama, and that she danced too. She had also figured out that she wasn't the smartest of the bunch. Her first couple of classes ran smoothly, she was walking to chemistry now with Sharpay, when she saw someone running towards them.

"Sharpay where were you this morning? I looked everywhere for you." The girl said breathing heavily.

"Sorry Taylor I was showing our new student around." Sharpay replied looking at Gabriella

"Gabriella, this is Taylor. Taylor this is Gabriella, she just moved here from New York." Sharpay said emphasizing the _New York _

"New York? That sure is far from here. Well welcome to East High." Taylor said as the three of them walked to chemistry

Gabriella could feel her stomach growling as she sat in chemistry, luckily she had lunch next; hopefully this food is better than the food at her old school. As much as she loved Tuesday's mystery meat she purred something edible. As the bell rang, the class emptied out. The three new friends soon followed,

"No don't worry, the cafeteria may be vicious, but you've got us." Sharpay said linking arms with her and Taylor. Gabriella loved Sharpay for her openness towards her, instantly letting in when it could have been just as easy to do the exact opposite.

As Gabriella walked into the cafeteria she cold tell that Sharpay wasn't joking. It looked as if a pack of wild animals had escaped from the town zoo. After getting their food and pushing through the crowds, Gabriella was relieved that she would finally be able to sit and eat. She sat in between Taylor and Sharpay who again began asking more questions about Gabriella's old life in New York.

"It must be amazing, the shows, the night life, the shows." Sharpay said sighing to herself.

"You're looking at the future queen of drama, if this girl doesn't see a play soon I think she just might burst." Taylor said looking over at Sharpay. Gabriella was in such shock, for someone who was so into acting and singing, she would have figured that Sharpay would have seem countless plays already.

"You mean you've never seen a Broadway play?" She asked Sharpay, she nodded her head no.

"Sad isn't it?" Sharpay said feeling sorry for herself

"I make a promise to you that you will see a Broadway play, and soon." Gabriella said reassuring Sharpay.

As if it was on cue, two boys walked on either said of Taylor and Sharpay kissed them on the cheeks and sat down next to them. Gabriella then noticed an overly angry Troy sit down across from her, slamming his tray on the table and ripping his sandwich into two.

"Oh Gabriella, this is Zeke." Sharpay said introducing her boyfriend

"And this is Chad." Taylor said pointing to her own

"Nice to meet you guys." Gabriella replied

"And this is Tro-" Taylor started but was interrupted by Troy's words

"We've met." Troy said giving Gabriella a half ass smile and returning to his lunch. She decided for the best to ignore his comment and mind her own business. Gabriella spent the majority of the period talking about New York, the city, and everything else that went along with it.

"You really lived in a studio apartment across the street from central park?" Taylor asked her

"Yep, it had the most amazing view." Gabriella said smiling; she liked how everyone took interest to her, instead of ignoring her like they would any other new student.

"I bet the food was incredible." Zeke said leaning in towards the conversation

"I was, the best I've ever taste. But I do prefer my own cooking." She answered

"You bake?" Zeke asked surprised, he had never met another teenager who liked to bake

"Yes, more than I should." Gabriella answered

"Well I guess I found my baking buddy." Zeke said holding out his hand

"Well its nice to meet you _baking buddy_." Gabriella said as she laughed.

Gabriella went on to described her apartment, not skipping a detail, the stage lights that lit up the whole room down to the white shag carpets that covered the floors. She could tell that Sharpay and Taylor where obviously interested. And right there and then she came up with an idea,

"You know I'm painting and decorating my room this weekend and… I could use some help." Gabriella said hinging Sharpay and Taylor. So it was settled Sharpay and Taylor would spend the weekend at the Bolton's. But Gabriella failed to inform them that she was living at the Bolton's; she would let them figure that out on their own. Troy on the other wasn't all that thrilled that a group of girls would be spending the weekend at his house. As the bell rang signaling the end of lunch Troy pulled Gabriella aside, he needed to let of some much needed steam.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Troy said coldly

"Excuse me?" Gabriella replied somewhat hurt

"You heard me, this was my house, my school, my life! You have no right coming in and ruining everything!" Troy was furious now, he was right, she come into his life and flipped it upside down, and she sat with him at lunch without even asking him, and became _baking buddies _with Zeke. He was even starting to think that his own mother liked her more than him.

"Its not like I had a choice! Do you really think I want to be here?" Gabriella screamed, how dare he judge her in such a harsh manner, other than now the two had only said a couple of words to each other. Troy was about to say something but Gabriella stopped him,

"No you listen, I would want more than anything to go back home, back to my normal life." By this time tears where streaming down Gabriella's cheeks, Troy didn't even know what he had just done.

"Back to my friends, my old life, my own mother! Who I will neverbe able to see again all because of some stupid ice cream. Then forced to move here and surround myself with people like _you_. You don't think my life was perfect, do you really think I'm happy here, then you are sadly wrong." And with that Gabriella stormed off to her next class, which she was very late for. Troy just stood there motionless; he never once wondered why Gabriella was actually here, _what have I done? _He thought to himself, but it was too late she was gone, Troy decided that he would handle his problems with Gabriella later right now he needed to get to class.

**So how was it? Good? I need some help with the next few chapters… if you have any idea's I'd love to hear them. Also I still need help with the new title help, so if you have any ideas for the title tell me. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

The last thing Gabriella wanted to do was drive home with Troy, she would much rather walk home than spend another second in his presence. She had thought, more like hoped that they could be friends, but she saw that was far from possible. He had no right to talk to her like that. Then again she had no right to talk to him like that either. But still she was a guest in his house; the least he could do was try to be nice. Thanks to Troy Gabriella was in the worst mood, feeling even worst than her first day here. But there was no way that someone like Troy was going to bring her down, not now, not ever.

Fearing that she would breakdown right in front on Tanya Gabriella ran into her room, closing her self away from the rest of the world. She looked down at her suitcase, not even a millisecond later she was flipping through it looking for an extra special pair of yellow leg warmers. She then went on to grab her leotard and tights and run into the bathroom. She walked out with her hair tied in a loose ponytail; she was just missing one very important pair of slippers. She went into her carry on bag, slowly shifting through it until she found a very special shoebox that was tied with a pink ribbon. Grasping her pair of pink pointe slippers in each hand, she felt as if her mother was there with her.

"Tanya?" Gabriella called as she walked into the kitchen

"I'm in here." Tanya replied making a cup of coffee

"I was wondering if you knew of any studios close to here?" Gabriella asked again

"I know one closer than you think." Tanya said smirking at Gabriella; she just gave her a confused look. Tanya sighed placing her coffee on the counter she took Gabriella's hand and walked her towards the basement.

"I'll show you." And with that Tanya and Gabriella headed down the basement steps,

"When we first bought the house Jack put in something extra special for me, but then I got pregnant with Troy, and I don't think that they make leotards in that big of a size." Tanya finished as they came to a set of double doors. Gabriella eventually put one and one together and knew exactly what was behind them. Tanya opened both doors, adding to the dramatic effect, opening to a large studio that was surrounded my mirrors and stage lights.

"It's beautiful." Gabriella said walking into the room, grabbing onto the railing that was against the wall.

"I'll leave you two alone." Tanya said smirking, closing only one of the doors, leaving Gabriella. Once she was sure that Tanya had left she ran over back towards the doorway, ripping open her bag and removing a CD. She walked over towards a stereo that was mounted on the wall across the room.

_**Meanwhile… **_

Troy ran into the house, he hadn't had a chance to talk to Gabriella since their _little _confrontation at lunch. As he went on with the rest of the day, he couldn't help but think about what he had said, sure he was a little hot tempered, but he would never talk to someone like that. Obviously something bad had happened to Gabriella, and talking to her like didn't help in the least bit.

"Mom, do you know where Gabriella is? He asked

"Yea, she's in the studio." Tanya answered, assuming that Troy knew that they had one.

A few seconds later Troy walked back into the kitchen,

"We have a studio?" he asked again

"In the basement." Tanya sighed, if her son was ever home he would know that. And before she could speak another word Troy was heading down the basement stairs.

"Nice talking to you too!" Tanya screamed to no one

As Troy walked down the stairs thoughts raced through his mind about what to say to Gabriella, the last thing he wanted to do was make her upset again. Not wanting to be noticed he peeked his head in. He never even knew that there was a studio in the basement up until now; this was his first time actually in it. He looked in again and saw Gabriella stretching on the floor; he was about go in and talk to her when music began playing.

_Hee-Hee!_

_Ooh!_

_Go On Girl!_

Gabriella stood up pressing down firmly on her heals right as the music began playing she jumped into the air doing a toe touch, and landing in a split. Troy's eyes widened at the sight of Gabriella that_ had to hurt _he thought to himself.

_Hey Pretty Baby With The_

_High Heels On_

_You Give Me Fever_

_Like I've Never, Ever Known_

Troy watched Gabriella's hips sway from side to side, as she followed the rhythm of the song. Gabriella pressed off her heels onto her toes, kicking one leg out in front of her she jumped into the air completing the spin.

_You're Just A Product Of_

_Loveliness_

_I Like The Groove Of_

_Your Walk,_

_Your Talk, Your Dress_

Troy just stood there with the mouth open, the way she moved, he had never seen anything like it.

"You better watch out a fly might get caught in there." Gabriella said smirking at him, and then returning to her dance, she had an audience now, and she wanted to blow him away. Troy just closed his mouth and regained his composure. There was no way he was going leave and miss this.

_I Feel Your Fever_

_From Miles Around_

_I'll Pick You Up In My Car_

_And We'll Paint The Town_

_Just Kiss Me Baby_

_And Tell Me Twice_

_That You're The One For Me_

Adding a little more hip into her routine, going from her heel to her toe she moved her hips from side to side with each press down. Watching Troy pay way too much attention to her hips and not to her feet. Maybe it was wrong. But she enjoyed keeping dangling on a thread, anticipating what she would do next.

_The Way You Make Me Feel_

_**The Way You Make Me Feel**_

_You Really Turn Me On_

_**You Really Turn Me On**_

_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_

_**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**_

_My Lonely Days Are Gone_

_**My Lonely Days Are Gone**_

She continued on with her complex routine, with spins and high kicks, but Troy had no idea what Gabriella had planed next.

_I Like The Feelin' You're Givin' Me_

_Just Hold Me Baby And I'm In Ecstasy_

_Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine To Five_

_To Buy You Things To Keep You By My Side_

_I Never Felt So In Love Before_

_Just Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore_

_I Swear I'm Keepin' You _

_Satisfied_

_Cause You're The One For Me_

_The Way You Make Me Feel_

_**The Way You Make Me Feel**_

_You Really Turn Me On_

_**You Really Turn Me On**_

_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet Now Baby-Hee!_

_**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**_

_My Lonely Days Are Gone_

_**My Lonely Days Are Gone**_

_Acha-Ooh!_

As if it was on some kind of cue, she leaped into the air spreading her legs as far as they possibly could. And as the music paused it seemed as if time has stopped itself, as if time had paused so that this moment could be treasured forever. Gabriella was convinced that was her best jump to date; she landed perfectly back on her toes. She peeked over to see Troy in total shock, laughing to herself she continued on dancing.

_Go On Girl!_

_Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!_

_Go On Girl!_

_Ain't Nobody's Business,_

_Ain't Nobody's Business_

_**The Way You Make Me Feel**_

_Ain't Nobody's Business,_

_Ain't Nobody's Business But_

_Mine And My Baby_

_**You Really Turn Me On**_

_Hee Hee!_

_**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**_

_Hee Hee! Ooh!_

_**My Lonely Days Are Gone**_

_Give It To Me-Give Me_

_Some Time_

_**The Way You Make Me Feel**_

_Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna_

_Be With Mine_

_**You Really Turn Me On**_

_Ain't Nobody's Business-_

_**You Knock Me Off Of My Feet**_

_Ain't Nobody's Business But_

_Mine And My Baby's_

_Go On Girl! Aaow!_

_**My Lonely Days Are Gone**_

As the song faded out Gabriella finished with another jump in the air, landing back on her toes, and adding in a couple extra spins for Troy. When the song was completely over Gabriella looked over at Troy who still looked like he hadn't gotten over the initial shock of her split.

"So?" she asked him

"I think you're the only person I've ever met that can spread their legs that far apart without doing any permanent damage." Troy replied impressed

"Oh really?" Well as much as I loved watching you watch me. I'd really like to know exactly why you come down here." Gabriella said walking over towards him

"You make it sound like me coming down here was a bad thing." Troy said smirking, _Wow _Gabriella thought _he plays, and he plays good. _

Gabriella gave him a stern look,

"Well if you _really _want to know, I came down here to apologize. It was totally out of line for me to speak to you like that." Troy said looking down at floor digging his hands into his pockets, he rarely apologized to anyone.

"I want to apologize too, I shouldn't have retaliated and yelled at you. Friends?" Gabriella said offering a hand

"Friends." Troy replied gladly accepting it, _hopefully soon to be more. _Troy had it bad for Gabriella since the first day she arrived here. It's not everyday that you come home to see a beautiful girl making cookies in your kitchen.

"So, how 'bout we go to the kitchen and whip up some more of those cookies?" Troy said practically running towards the door

"Is that the only reason that you came down here, so I would make you more cookies?" Gabriella asked putting her hands on her hips

"Pretty much," Troy replied smirking

"Fine, just let me change first." Gabriella said, moments later Gabriella walked down stairs in a pair of soffe shorts and a cami. She entered the kitchen to see Troy in a 'kiss the cook' apron, holding a whisk in one hand and a bowl in the other.

"Oh god, you're helping?" Gabriella sighed; she knew this was going to be difficult.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean I' just so good to look at." Troy boasted

"Don't flatter yourself." Gabriella replied grabbing the flour from the pantry and eggs from the fridge.

"Now this won't be too difficult, even for you." Gabriella said handing troy the silver bowl and a handful of eggs. Troy just looked at them at back at Gabriella, clueless.

"It's easier working with a pack on monkey's." Gabriella groaned showing Troy what he was _supposed _to be doing. He watched her with such precision, sure she was only cracking eggs, but she did it so perfectly.

As Time pasted by Gabriella and Troy were finished with their first batch and where in the process of their second. They talked about everything life, school, and music. Which surprisingly was not all that different.

"Livin' on a Prayer."

"Hungry Like the wolf."

"Livin' on a Prayer!" Troy shot back

"Hungry Like the Wolf." Gabriella returned

"Are you really going to try to convince me that Hungry like The Wolf was the greatest song of the 80's." Troy sad cracking the eggs, which he had mastered.

"I'm trying, you're just being too stubborn to listen." Gabriella replied

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Livin' on a Prayer is nationally recognized song." Troy was about to continue on with his over the top, over exaggerated rant when Gabriella interrupted him.

"So is every other song from the 80's." Gabriella fought back, the last thing anyone would ever do is mess with her and her music.

"You're impossible." Troy replied. Gabriella gasped and without even thinking she took a handful of flower and threw it at Troy hitting him right in the face. Shacking off the excess flour Troy look at Gabriella with an evil look.

"Oh no," Gabriella said wide-eyed and with that Troy dug his hands in to the large bag of flour, and Gabriella hid on the other side of the island.

"There's no sense in hiding, Brie." Troy said tiptoeing around the island

"I think it makes perfect sense!" Gabriella screamed as she came around the corner with two handfuls of flour. She threw them right at Troy's head and then retreated back to the other side of the island. Troy was about to dump two handfuls of flour on Gabriella's head when Tanya entered the kitchen.

"What is going on in here?" Tanya asked angry placing her hands on her hips. Troy looked around the kitchen; the island was completely white, along with the floor, and everything else was covered with spots of flour. Troy looked at Gabriella who was as shocked as he was, and then looked back at his mom whose expression hadn't changed since she walked through the door. Troy looked back at Gabriella and his mom once more and then dashed for the sink, Gabriella soon followed. Troy threw a sponge to Gabriella who caught in and began scrubbing the island. Troy joined in and between scrubs repeated 'I'm sorry' as many times as his voice would let them, Gabriella would add an apology too here and there. Tanya was satisfied that her kitchen would soon be clean again and left Gabriella and Troy to work.

"Look what you did." Gabriella shouted at Troy

"I did? You're the one that started it!" He fired back.

"And you're the one who retaliated, so it's your fault too." Gabriella said walking to the stink and wetting her sponge and began scrubbing the fridge.

"How is it my fault?" Troy said acting hurt

"_There's no sense in hiding._" Gabriella repeated Troy's words

"Alright, you got me there." Troy said as he walked over to Gabriella and helped her clean the fridge.

Two hours had passed and Gabriella and Troy had finally finished cleaning the kitchen, which wasn't complete and total torture, they shared a few stories and laughs during the process. Gabriella told Troy about her long nights getting lost in the city and he told her about he amazing trips to countries that Gabriella only dreamed of going to.

"I can't believe you've been to Italy, England, and France but you haven't even been to New York." Gabriella said walking upstairs

"What can I say, my parents prefer international travel." Troy said following behind Gabriella

"Well as exciting as it was have a flour fight with you its way too late for this night owl, so do you promise not to be a shot tempered screaming buffoon if I sit at your table tomorrow." Gabriella said leading against her doorway.

"I promise not to be a short tempered screaming buffoon." Troy said smiling

"Thank you buffoon." Gabriella said to Troy as he walked down the hall towards his room. Then she retreated into her own room, lying in her black bed that was covered with the boring white sheets that it came with. As Gabriella drifted off into a deep sleep she remembered all that had happened in one day, her and Troy went from screaming at each other to becoming friends. Maybe living with the Boltons wouldn't be so bad after all.

**I know this was a long one, but whenever I was about to end it some new idea would come to me. But I hoped you liked it. So it came to me while I was writing this chapter, what about **_**Starting Over **_**for a title name. Tell me what you think. **

**And some new ideas for the next chapters would be AMAZING!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

From what Gabriella had learned over the past three days about all her new friends, she couldn't't have picked a better group of people. It wasn't even liked she picked them; it was almost if they had found her, as corny as it sounded.

She had had found out that Taylor was founder and president of the scholastic decathlon, and was dating Chad, the co captain of the basketball team. Sharpay and her had the most in common by far, from what Gabriella found out Sharpay was formally know as the _ice queen _of East High, but that all seemed to change once she started dating Zeke. She already knew that Sharpay danced and sang, like Gabriella did, but that her true passion was acting. Zeke was the kind and gentle soul that had won over Sharpay's heart; he loved basketball as much as the next guy, but up until recently he secret passion was baking. Chad was the bushy haired comedian of the group that could brighten anyone's day. But out of all the people that she had meat at East High so far Troy was the one she knew least about, and she lived with him. All that she knew was that he was the captain of the basketball team, and nothing else.

"I can't wait till tomorrow!" Sharpay shrieked

"Someone's a little excited." Chad cut in causing everyone to laugh, including Sharpay.

"What time is everything getting there?" Taylor asked, always being logical one.

"Well it said noon, but delivery is always late so hopefully it will be by the time we get home." Gabriella answered, she thought to herself _home_, she hadn't even told Sharpay or Gabriella the fact that they were living with the Boltons. This was sure to be interesting.

Gabriella took a big bite out of her burger, the one thing she was not afraid of doing was eating in front of people, everyone knew that Gabriella loved to eat and loved food, and she wasn't shy about it. She hated how some girls would order something small, or not even eat at all when they were around others. Gabriella had never been the shy type; she loved talking to people, and just being social in general.

Later on in the period, the girls were talking about ideas for Gabriella's room while the guys were talking about new strategies for their next big game. Gabriella looked up at Troy who smiled back to her, she was happy that they were on good terms actually took notice to each other. Just as Gabriella was about to continue on with her conversation with Taylor and Sharpay on the importance of eye shadow when Gabriella took notice to a blonde haired cheerleader walking over towards the table, Gabriella watched the girl as she walked over lightly sat on Troy's lap pecked him on his cheek and left.

"Melanie." Troy smiled to himself as the head cheerleader kissed him on the cheek and left. As if they were on some sort of assembly line, as the next girl sat up and left Troy's lap, another walked by and kissed him on the cheek, and again ignoring them completely and continued on with his lunch.

Gabriella watched in disgust, sure Troy was a nice guy, and she remembered how he deserted her on the first day of school for a pack of cheerleaders, but she didn't think he was this bad. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, the rest of the group split off, as Gabriella and Sharpay walked to drama. Mrs. Darbus was planning on being absent for the rest of the week; apparently there was some big off-Broadway that she just _had _to see. As Gabriella and Sharpay walked side by side, Sharpay decided to break the silence.

"You know that Troy is a big deal." Sharpay said looking straight ahead, she needed to tell Gabriella before to got too deep in.

"Obviously." Gabriella replied; she had no idea where Sharpay was going with this.

"Well Troy is a great guy, and a great friend in all but when it comes to dating…" Sharpay stopped

"What?" Gabriella said stepping in front of Sharpay, looking at her confused.

"Troy doesn't date girls, he owns them." Sharpay answered, walking past Gabriella and into the classroom. She knew that someone was going to eventually tell someone would have to tell Gabriella about Troy, she just wished that it wasn't her. Troy was a great guy and respected _all _of his friends, but when it came to dating he was a completely different person. He was controlling, demanding, and basically had a stick up his ass.

"Really?" Gabriella questioned Sharpay again.

"Just trust me on this; stay away from Troy, romantically of course." Sharpay said taking a seat in the front room of the auditorium. Gabriella decided to just agree with Gabriella and stop asking questions, it was for the best.

**I know this chapter was short but I wanted to introduce **_**all **_**the characters, and introduce of other side of Troy. The next chapter is Friday night when they decorate the room and that one will defiantly be lengthy. So here is were I beg and plea for help, I need help lighting the spark of the eternal flame of Troyella. And if that didn't make any sense to you like it did to I need help basically introducing Troyella to the story, like the 'spark' that is going to start there relationship, if you have any ideas I'm open to anything. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

The final bell rang signaling the end of day; Gabriella and Sharpay walked out of their final class and went to go meet Taylor at her locker. Gabriella was so excited she could barley sit still in class. Besides the fact she was _dying _to paint those walls, this would be the first time her, Taylor, and Sharpay would be hanging out since she had arrived. But Gabriella still hadn't told them that she was living with the Boltons she had been putting it off until the last minute, which would be any time soon.

"You ready to go?" Taylor asked as Gabriella and Sharpay approached her locker. They were planning on walking home, since Gabriella still hadn't gotten her car. The walked was nice; Gabriella loved the small town appeal to it, each house was different. She loved the Boltons block, trees ran down each side of the block and with the September leaves just starting to change, and with the sun shinning through the leaves it was a picture of perfection. As they approached the house she knew it was now or never, she was trying to form sentences in her mind, but every time she came up blank. Gabriella stopped in front of the Boltons, looking up at the house; she was about to speak, when Sharpay did for her.

"You live with the Boltons?" Sharpay asked pointing at the Bolton's house.

Gabriella went blank, her throat when dry, and she couldn't speak. Her explanation that her mom was spending the year abroad, and she didn't want an Italian boy impregnating her suddenly left her mind and she stood there motionless.

"Hello, Gabriella? Anyone in there?" Taylor said waving her hands in front of Gabriella's face, refocusing her attention. Gabriella tired to speak, she really did, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Sharpay and Taylor just starred at her for couple of moments; Gabriella was finally about to muster up another confidence to speak the one word that she had been dreading to say.

"Yes." Gabriella coughed out, it sounded weak and unconvincing. Gabriella sighed she hated being weak and vulnerable, she was always such a strong person and it was a rare occasion when she was any different. Gabriella looked back up at Taylor and Sharpay who were standing side by side, their was no way that she was ready to talk about her mom's death openly. She knew that she could trust Sharpay and Taylor, but it just wasn't the right time, she knew that if she told them that she would break down crying on the side walk, right there and then. The message finally got through Taylor and Sharpay's head; they looked at Gabriella and then back at each other, and agreed to drop it and walked into the house.

"Were home!" Gabriella yelled out as they entered the house.

"In here!" Tanya yelled back, and again was in the kitchen making one of her low carb smoothie.

"Did the stuff come yet?" Gabriella asked sitting on one of the bar stools that surrounded the island.

"No, not yet. But your stuff from New York came." Tanya answered.

Gabriella jumped out of the chair and ran upstairs she was only allowed to take clothes and some other necessities on the plane. So everything else that filled her New York apartment was now waiting for her in her new room. Sharpay and Taylor just watched as Gabriella ran up the staircase and disappeared. They looked at where Mrs. Bolton was standing but she was already gone. They slowly walked up the staircase and into Gabriella's room. It was filled with boxes, Gabriella and standing in the back going through a box of records.

"What are these?" Taylor asked shifting through the box of records, their had to be at least fifty.

"My mom collected records from the 80's." Gabriella answered. She was trying to think of what to do with them, she didn't have a player, and there was no way that she was going to throw them out. She looked up at the wall that was above her bed.

"Perfect!" Gabriella yelled

"What?" Sharpay and Taylor asked in unison.

"What about hanging all of the records right above the bed?" Gabriella jumped onto the bed, pouring all the records on to it. She picked up one and held it against the wall.

"How are you going to do it though?" Taylor asked always being the logical one.

"Staple gun?" Gabriella replied looking at Taylor and back on the wall. Gabriella ran downstairs and asked Jack if he had a stable gun. He was somewhat taken back by the question, immediately jumping to conclusions. She explained to him how she wanted to hang all of her mom's records on the wall. He agreed to let her use the staple gun, as long as he helped her. Gabriella thanked Jack and went back upstairs to find Sharpay and Taylor digging through massive amount of boxes.

"I don't think you going to have a problem decorating." Sharpay said removing a white shag carpet from a box, while Taylor, on the opposite side of the room was shifting through a box of decorative lights and other accessories.

"Before you completely tare apart my room, do you want to wait till we paint the walls first?" Gabriella suggested. She knew that her new friends could spend countless hours looking through all of her New York treasures. Within those boxes were some of Gabriella's most prized possessions that were pasted down to her from her mom and her mom's mom. Taylor and Sharpay put up a tough fight but Gabriella finally convinced them to put her stuff down and help Jack hang her records.

Within a half an hour all the records were mounted above Gabriella's suspended bed, as she climbed down the small stepladder and took a few more steps back to get the full picture, she couldn't believe how incredible it looked. Every record was mounted perfectly on the wall with a few exceptions that Gabriella was planning on giving to Tanya. The light that shined through the only bedroom in the whole room reflected off the wall of records and lit up the room. Gabriella swore that she could feel her mom's presence, as if she was standing right next to her, almost guiding her. Gabriella snapped back into reality as Tanya called her from the bottom of the staircase. Her delivery had arrived, five hours late, but it had arrived. The workers refused to help empty out the truck and told Gabriella that they would be back in two hours to claim the _empty _truck. Gabriella sighed, placing her hand to her hand, after talking to Jack and Tanya they suggested that they leave all the furniture in the truck for now, and paint they walls and if came down to it they would pay the men extra to leave the truck. Gabriella grabbed the large box that was filled with paint, paintbrushes, and stencils and walked back inside the house. Gabriella settled the box down in the middle of the floor, she sighed, and as much as it pained her she had decided to not to paint the walls a different color. She had decided to keep the walls a bare boring white, and surround the room with large music notes, trying to resemble her apartment in New York as best as she could.

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor changed into sweat pants and walked back into Gabriella's room. Jack had brought up a ladder for Gabriella so that she could trace the large notes onto the wall with a pencil. At the same time Taylor shifted through one of Gabriella's boxes from New York and removed an Ipod docking station. Both Taylor and Gabriella shared the same interest in music, so Taylor knew naturally the perfect song. Gabriella hadn't even noticed Taylor remove the docking station and plug in her Ipod, it was until the music started that she turned around and began to sing the lyrics to the song.

_**Kick It!**_

Gabriella yelled, jumping off the ladder and landing firmly on the floor. Taylor and Sharpay played their air guitars on the opposite side of the room.

_**You wake up late for school man you don't wanna go. **_

Taylor started

_**You ask your mom "please?" but she still says, **_

Sharpay began emphasizing the _please_

_**"NO!" **_

Gabriella and Taylor screamed throwing their arms into the air

_**You miss two classes and no homework**_

_**But your teacher preaches class like your some kind of jerk**_

The new friends sang together, laughing at the same time.

_**You gotta fight, for your right,**_

They screamed at the top of there lungs, putting all they could into it.

_**To paaaaaaaaaarty!**_

Troy barged through the door, throwing his arms into the air. Screaming the lyrics as loud as his voice possibly could let him.

Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay busted out laughing with Troy standing in the middle of the room looking up at the ceiling with his hands high in the air. He had been watching since the song began, and just wanted to make a _proper _entrance. And as much as Troy wanted to go to the party that he had been invited to months ago, which wasn't much. Having drunk cheerleaders fall all over him was getting old, and he really wanted to spend more time with Gabriella, even though he would never admit it.

"Not to be rude, Troy. But isn't there some big party that you have to go to?" Taylor said exaggerating _big _with the help of her hands. Taylor loved Troy all, she was dating his best friend, but when it came to his intentions with Gabriella, she wasn't as sure. She knew very well that the only reason he stayed around was because Gabriella was here, and in his grasp. Coming to a new school being completely naïve was what Troy liked best. She knew the normal plan, Troy with swift a girl off her feet with his witty comments and unavoidable charm, then get what he wanted out of her, and would finally leave her heart broken. And adding to the fact that she lived with him wouldn't help the cause either.

"Ouch Taylor!" Troy said clutching his heart, "Since when did you get so feisty?" Troy teased; he knew if one person was to find out that he had a _thing _for Gabriella it was going to be her.

"Since when did you stop going to parities?" Taylor counter fired.

"Is it so wrong to want to help?" Troy asked softening his voice and walking farther into the room, he knew very well that Taylor wasn't going to let it go, which wasn't all that surprising.

Gabriella walked in between the two, as much as she wanted Troy to say just that she could look into those deep sea blue eyes, she more so need a pair of strong hands to help bring the furniture.

"Taylor, lighten up. Actually we could use some help, do you think that you could get Zeke and Chad on the phone and invite them over too?" Gabriella asked, Troy agreed and walked out of the room. Gabriella turned around to face Taylor. Who had her hands on her hips, looking Gabriella dead in the eye.

"Lighten up?" she responded, obviously bothered by what Gabriella had said.

"Do you really want to take _all _thatfurniture in?" She tired to convince Taylor, but it seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else. And realistically the only thing that was stopping her from ripping off Troy clothes off was the fact that Sharpay and Taylor were in the room. Taylor sighed and walked over to the other side of the room and began to open the paint, not believing a word Gabriella said.

Troy returned moments later with Zeke and Chad by his side, it took a while but Troy finally convinced Zeke and Chad to come promising that Gabriella would make them her cookies. When he entered back into the room, Gabriella was back on the ladder, while Sharpay and Taylor were working on a note together.

"Need a spot?" Troy asked from behind scaring her half to death.

"If you do that again I will." Gabriella replied. She looked down at him holding each side of the ladder with his arms keeping her steady; she could see his strong biceps nearly ripping out of his. And if she wasn't about to fall off the ladder she was sure to now.

Hours passed and the room was nearly complete, now all that was needed was to bring in the massive amount of furniture. There was Gabriella's couch from New York, her newly ordered drawing table and jukebox. And all of her smaller accessories from New York still needed to be placed in the room. While Jack, the boys, and the movers brought in all heavier things, the girls hung up pictures and decorated the room.

When it was complete it looked as if it was pulled out of a retro decorating catalog, large paper lanterns were hung from the ceiling, were ever wall space was available there was a picture filling the space, Gabriella's white shag run was placed in the center of the room for everyone to see, and there were shelves upon shelves filled with books and other trinkets that were special to Gabriella. But what really made the room, were the six large notes that helped give it a blast from the past. They were satisfied that the room couldn't look any better even if a professional did it.

The gang was downstairs helping Gabriella make her batch of cookies that she promised Zeke and Chad. She decided that if she was going to make two batches she should at least make a couple of extras for everyone else. And when she meant a couple extra, she meant four.

_**My baby he don't talk sweet**_

_**He ain't got much to say**_

Gabriella started as she stood in between Sharpay and Taylor mixing a batter, swaying from side to side.

_**But he loves me, loves me, loves me**_

She sang as she jumped into the air, getting confused looks from the guys, but smiles from Sharpay and Taylor.

Troy couldn't help but be captured by the song; she had a voice of an angel, maybe even better. He fighting as hard as he could not a jump across the counter, and taking no prisoners.

_**I know that he loves me anyway**_

_**Lets hear it for the boy**_

Gabriella continued to sing, but this time looking Troy in the eye. Throwing any warming from Taylor or Sharpay out the window. But at the same time she couldn't help but think back to yesterday at lunch, would she really want to surround herself, maybe even potentially be with someone who treated people like that. She didn't want to be one of the many.

_**Lets give the boy a hand**_

Taylor joined in clapping her hands, taking Gabriella's hand and spinning her around in a full circle.

_**Lets hear it for my baby**_

Sharpay sang blowing Zeke a kiss

_**You know you go to understand**_

Gabriella finished, hitting the highest finest note that her voice would let her. She looked over at Troy, and by the look on his face she could tell that he was memorized. The girls finished the small verse laughing and continued on with there baking.

"Do they always have to sing?" Chad said over exaggerating, imitating a young child.

"Yes. Now do you want your cookies?" Gabriella asked, taking out a fresh plate of cookies out of the oven, and placing them on the hot plate. Chad being the guy that he his didn't waste anytime waiting for the cookies to cool off and immediately shoved one into his mouth. At first tasting the magical taste, but was over powered by the burning sensation in his mouth.

"Holy Shhh! Now these are cookies." Chad said with his mouth half melting and half burning. _Typical Chad. _

Later on into the wee hours of the morning the gang was sitting poolside finishing up the large amount of cookies. They were sharing stories from their childhoods and some of there many experiences. Gabriella told them of her many late nights getting lost in the city, and her many adventures. Zeke told them of his many catastrophes while at cooking school, and Troy finished off and told them of his many cross-country trips.

"Wooah, I can't believe it's two in the morning." Chad said looking at his watch. He wasn't expecting to stay so late.

"Do you have to leave?" Sharpay asked as she sat on the floor next to Chad, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes, I've got to go visit family tomorrow and if my parents catch me out this late, who knows what they'll do." Chad said standing up.

After Chad and Zeke left what was left of the group didn't stay out for too much longer. Taylor and Sharpay went upstairs to get ready for bed while Gabriella and Troy cleaned up downstairs. They brought it what were now the empty trays of cookies, and loaded them into the dishwasher. Once she was finished Gabriella closed the dishwasher and was about the go upstairs to sleep when she met face to face with Troy.

You could feel the temperature rising, Troy lifted his hand and lightly removed a stray hair. This is what Gabriella wanted more than anything, but something changed inside her, almost as if the switch was flipped. Troy began to lean in for the kiss that he had been longing for. But Gabriella's lips interrupted him.

"Troy, I can't do this." Gabriella said unsure of what she had just said.

"What are you talking about? It's easy, you just go like this." Troy said pushing his lips together, and leaning in again.

"Troy." Gabriella repeated

"What's wrong?" He asked. he couldn't believe what was happening. He felt it, and he knew she did too, so then why was she doing this.

"I can't be one of the many, Troy." Gabriella said. She knew she was right, as much as she wanted Troy, and much as she ached to have him by her side. She needed to have the satisfaction of knowing that Troy was hers and only hers.

"Your mine and your only mine, Troy. I can't share you with another girl. That's not the way love works." Gabriella said walking out of the kitchen, and leaving Troy with his thoughts.

That night it was impossible for Gabriella to get to sleep. She sat in her bed in between Taylor and Sharpay just staring at the ceiling. Once again getting lost in her thoughts. She wanted to be with Troy, more than anything. She wasn't the only one that felt that fiery passion between them. The way he made her melt at first glance, how those sea blue eyes starred right into her soul. But then there was the _other _side of Troy, the bad side. The side that was indecisive and cocky. But Gabriella knew that Troy needed to know, that Gabriella was serious when it came to relationships, and if Troy couldn't understand that then it was his loss.

_One of the many. _

**(A/N): Told you it was going to be long, was I right? So what did you think, TELL ME! So this is a little speed bump on the road to Troyella. But I really need help with the big thing that is going start them off. Even if you don't have any idea, do you want to light in fluffy or like fiery and passionate. I'm open to anything. **

**THANKS FOR READING. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks to marebear11 and Baby-M-xo for all the help on this chapter, which was a lot. This one's for you!

Troy tired as hard as he could to avoid Gabriella all weekend, failing miserably. He walked into the bathroom on Saturday morning while she was brushing her teeth. Then on Sunday he accidentally missed the basketball hoop and ended up hitting her in the head. Spending the rest of the day locked in is room avoiding any more damage that could be done.

Locking himself in his room for the rest of the weekend gave him some time to think, and that more he thought about it, the more angered he became with Gabriella. He had never been rejected like the way that Gabriella had rejected him. Actually, he had never been rejected and he didn't like it, he was the one who usually did the rejecting. Anger and frustration seeped through his veins. He was angry forever feeling anything for Gabriella and even angrier for letting his feelings get the best of him.

He knew very well that Chad was going to give him a tough time at school today; Chad never missed an opportunity to get on his last nerve and this was no different. That wasn't important, he always got a hand time from Chad so why would this time be any different? But he knew very well that this was very different; sure Chad harassed Troy for a week when he tripped over his own feet during the championship game, and he was mocked for countless days when he accidentally drove into a pole during his drivers test. But this time Troy knew this would break all the barriers of his self-control. But far worse than Chad's torment, and those countless snickers from the rest of the team, he knew that he would have to see Gabriella. And for the first time, he wouldn't know what to say.

He had been dreading this morning, and the fact that he didn't get a wink of sleep didn't help the cause either. Now he was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling waiting until he finally mustered up enough energy to get out of bed.

After and long and equally relaxing shower Troy walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, shaking the excess water from his hair. His mom was there, like every morning making a batch of her legendary pancakes. She looked up at Troy, and smiled warmly at him. But even Troy, who ate mountains of his mom's pancakes on a daily bases was in no mood.

So far there wasn't a sign of Gabriella. No sign of her irresistible laugh, or her breath taking smile. Nothing. Troy suddenly felt his heart sink, as much as he didn't want to face Gabriella, he missed her.

"Pancakes?" Tanya asked snapping Troy from his trace. He had no apatite, not even for her mom's homemade pancakes.

"I'll pass mom. Don't wanna be late for school." Troy replied half-heartedly, grabbing his bag from off the floor and leaving for what he knew would be a miserable day of school.

- - - - - -

As usual Troy was late. He hadn't been on time for homeroom once since the start of the year, and today was no different. He had been dreading the walking into that homeroom door. But it was now or never.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton. Nice of you to join us ten minutes late." His homeroom teacher said and then focused his attention back to computer screen. After apologizing to his teacher and taking his rightful seat next to Chad it was only a matter of seconds before…

"So what did you and Gabriella do after we left?" Chad asked leaning over towards Troy.

"There is nothing going on between me and Gabriella, okay Chad. Just drop it." He didn't even have the energy to deal with Chad today.

"Stop trying to deny it Troy, everyone knows you've got a little somethn' somethn' digging deep down under for her." Chad replied not listening to a word Troy said.

"Chad, seriously." Giving Chad the warning he so badly needed. Troy felt anger from within rising. He temper and self control fading away. And sooner than he imagined he was a short fuse.

"You've got that deep feeling for her under that hunk of rock you call your heart." Chad said ignoring Troy's warning.

"Chad!"

"You know that you feel for her…" But it was too late Chad had already crossed that very thick line.

"I DON'T FEEL!" Troy said slamming his hands against the table, you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. The whole classes attention was focused on him now, all eyes were on him. He didn't even wait for Chad's response or the screams from his teacher. He didn't care anymore. Grabbing his bag from off the floor he walked out of the room. Looking back Chad who had a questionable look on his face. He knew that Troy was laying, and that he would eventually have to admit it.

This is not how he wanted to start his day.

And it hadn't gotten any better since. It had already circulated through the school about his _outburst _in homeroom, and Chad hadn't lightened up in the least bit. But he hadn't crossed paths with Gabriella all day. He forced himself to skip lunch in order to avoid any unwanted confutation. But that hadn't stopped his angry from subsiding, he still felt his blood boiling from within and no one could stop it. With only two classes left he was in the home stretch. But with his next class with Gabriella he didn't know what to expect, but he feared the worst.

- - - - - -

As Troy closed his locker door he heard the sound of the final bell, he had two minutes to get to class and avoid Gabriella to the best of his ability. Something didn't seemed right as he walked into the practically empty classroom, as he looked around the room he finally noticed that for the first time, he was actually on time for class. But soon enough the class began to fill up and though he wouldn't admit it, he waited for the moment that he would see Gabriella. As she entered the room he wasn't let down in the least bit, she was even more stunning then usual. Her long brown hair and chocolate colored eyes shined as she entered the classroom in the rightful arms of Sharpay. Smiling and laughing as they entered Troy instantly locked eyes with Gabriella's their smiles disappeared from their faces and their laughs were substituted silence. They eventually separated and Sharpay walked over to her assigned seat across the room and Gabriella went to hers, which was conveniently located next to Troy. As Gabriella sat down in her seat she refused to make I contact with Troy, and as much as she wanted to, she knew it was for the best. If she ever did have a relationship with Troy, he would always have one foot out the door ready for the next girl to take his breath away.

Silence overwhelmed the room as the class took notes, every so often when Troy should have been taking notes his eyes would wonder over towards Gabriella. The fact that she wouldn't even acknowledge him instantly made his temperature rise. He felt his self control slowly melting away and his anger towards Gabriella increasing. The time between his looks at Gabriella began to shorten and his patience soon followed.

"One of the many? You have got to be kidding me. If you didn't like me, you just could have told me, instead of leading me on!" Troy screamed breaking the silence, catching Gabriella and most of the class off guard. She hadn't expected him to react this way, or even at all.

"Leading you on? How the hell was I leading you on?" Gabriella screamed back, standing up from her desk glaring at Troy. The last thing she was doing was leading him on, if anything he was leading her on.

"And you know exactly what I mean, you don't give a damn about anyone's feelings. I'm not going to be one of those girls who will wait on you backing call and doesn't mind sharing with the rest of the female population." Gabriella continued on, there was no way that she was going to let Troy get away with this.

"Oh please you were being a tease and you knew what you were doing every second of it!" Troy spat at Gabriella, instantly regretting what he said.

"I was flirting, Troy! Not every girl drops her panties at the sight of you! This is why I didn't kiss you! I'm not your little play toy!" Gabriella felt as if she was about to explode, the whole classroom could feel the intensity between the two. It was as if they were throwing bombs at each other, one right after another. They were all on edge, not knowing what was going to unfold next.

"And maybe I do like you, a lot more than you think. I just don't want to end up hurt in the end."

"I would never hurt you, Gabriella." Troy said with true honesty, you could feel the sincerity in his voice. I'm a way that no one had ever seen the stone cold Troy Bolton.

"Well then how come I don't believe you?" Gabriella replied looking up from the ground at Troy with a sudden sadness in her eyes. They both wanted each other, more than either of them could say. They needed each other; Troy knew this, he knew this from the start. Now it was up to Gabriella to finally let down her guard and trust him.

He didn't even know what he was doing, it was almost as if some uncontrollable force had pushed him onto her lips. But before he knew it, he felt himself holding Gabriella in his hands and pulling her into the kiss that he had waited so long for. Gabriella didn't even see it coming; she was preparing herself to give Troy a nice slap across his face. But the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her body she instantly felt her knees go weak, and his kiss convinced her more than anything else that he wanted her, and only her.

It could easily be taken out of a movie, a thunder of applause erupted throughout the classroom. Cheers and encouragement from the whole classroom except for the selected few girls who knew that Troy was officially off the market.

"Well, now I'm convinced." Gabriella smiled, as Troy's deep blue eyes looked back at her, was all the convincing she needed.

"I've had just about enough of this! The two of you, out of my class!" Mrs. Darbus screamed signaling them out the door. Embarrassed at what the whole class had just witnessed the two of them hung their head low as they exited the room. But once they were in the privacy of the empty hallway they picked up were they left off. Gabriella wrapped her hands around his neck, as Troy pulled Gabriella in closer. And the same weak in the knees light headed feeling soon returned, but this time with Troy's arms to support her.

After Troy finally released Gabriella she needed to lean against the wall for extra support, still breathing heavily she looked up at Troy who eyes were filled with the compassion that wasn't there before, the compassion that she had been looking for.

**A/N: **So? How was it? Was it worth all the reading? I was planning on going in a completely different direction but this seemed to work better. Now that we've finally gotten to the juicy part I want to hear some of your ideas. What you want there dates to be like, what kind of drama or problems should come up. I have some great ideas for the chapter later on, but now I need some help filling in the gaps. I don't care how bad you think your idea is, share with me.

**Thanks for Reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

"So…" Troy started, not being able to find the words to describe how he felt

"So…" Troy started, not being able to find the words to describe how he felt. He knew that he had finally captured Gabriella's heart, something that at one point seemed impossible. But by the look in her eyes he could tell, that he was forever hers and she was forever his.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Troy continued on, there were only a couple more classes left in the day and it seemed useless to stay any longer.

"And do what?" Gabriella half-laughed, she couldn't believe how serious Troy was. She was never one for skipping class, and wasn't about to make a habit out of it.

"Whatever you want." Troy replied smirking, he turned the other way towards the school's back door. With one quick look back at her and a flash of one of his million dollar smiles, he knew that he had sealed the deal. Gabriella stood against the wall, left with a choice. She could stay in school and possibly die of boredom or she could spend a fun filled afternoon with Troy doing who knows what.

"Troy! Wait!" Gabriella threw her hands in the air, running to catch up with Troy. Throwing herself into his arms, they walked out of the school. A much different way than they entered that morning.

At almost around the same time, Chad was taking his usual 20 minute bathroom break from math. Roaming the halls hoping to find a way to pass the time, he turned the corner whistling to himself. As he looked up he couldn't help but notice Troy and Gabriella walking out of the school together, totally wrapped up in each others presence. He couldn't help but laugh, he had known to all along, Troy had known it all along about his feeling for Gabriella and he thought that it was about damn time that they get together and stop denying the chemistry and passion that was felt between them.

"Knew it." He finally said to himself, he just smiled and shook his head as he turned in the other direction back towards his math class.

"Come on." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand pulling her towards the direction of the house.

"Troy, what are you doing? Do you wanna get caught by your parents!" Gabriella whispered loudly to him. He didn't seem all that concerned about getting caught, she on the other hand was so sacred that she was could barely stop herself from shaking.

"Don't worry, both of them are working today." Troy reassured Gabriella. His parents were always out during the day, on more than one occasion he had taken an early leave from school and from experience he had discovered that the house was usually empty up until around the time that he would arrive home from school. This gave him the perfect opportunity to treat Gabriella to an afternoon that would be one to be remembered.  
"So what exactly are we doing?" Gabriella asked as she followed Troy into his dad's office. She was curious to find out what Troy had in mind to do for the rest of the afternoon.

"Joy ride." He answered smiling as he removed a, set of keys out of his dad's desk. It was something that he had never done before, but there was a first time for everything.

"Are you sure were aloud to do this?" Gabriella asked unsure. Those car keys were kept in Mr. Bolton's desk for a reason and didn't think they were meant for sharing.

"Nope." Troy replied closing the draw. Leaving the room exactly how it was except for the absence of a very important and equally expensive set of keys.

"What if we get caught?" Gabriella continued on, still a little nervous. She had no idea what to expect coming from the Bolton's very lavish choice of cars.

"We won't" His dad never parked in the garage, and barely went in it. So it was unlikely that his dad would even notice it was gone. At least, he hoped

Troy entered the massive six car garage setting his eyes on a special baby blue car that turned heads at the very sight of it. It was something that his dad had returned home with after going to a very exclusive car show with a bunch of his co-workers.

"Oh my." Was the only thing Gabriella could manage to say, she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. It was a beauty to say the least. The first thing Gabriella noticed about it was its color, not a blue, but not a purple some sort of light combination of the two. She then noticed the tiny little logo on the front of the car, Porsche.

"Are you just going to stand there and look at it all day?" Troy said as he opened the passenger door. Gabriella walked over towards the other side of the car, opening the door on the passenger side.

He had to be going at least eighty, Gabriella thought to herself. Troy was speeding down the highway passing cars left in right. She had no idea where he was taking her and how long to would finally be till they got there.

"Do you wanna get pulled over?" Gabriella said completely serious, she was shocked that they hadn't gotten pulled over yet.

"No, not really, but wouldn't that be exciting." Troy joked with her, he slowed down a little. But he was still going sixty five at the least. When he was much younger his dad would take it out on the weekends and he and Troy would drive around for hours, ever since then he had loved the way the car rode.

"Are you always this nervous?" He asked her, as she gripped the seat for dear life.

"No, you just bring it out in me." She looked over towards him. With her sunglasses on, he couldn't see the worry in her eyes. Living in the city, most of the time she walked where ever she needed to go, and on the rare occasion when she could get a cab it was usually trailing behind another car stuck in the middle of New York City traffic.

"Don't worry, where almost there." Troy replied, as he drove off towards the nearest exit.

So what did you think? So where do you think Troy should take Gabriella? I'm trying to think of the most romantic place possible but I can't seem to come up with anything, any ideas?


	10. Chapter 10

So the past few chapters have been all about the physical attraction between Troy and Gabriella, now its time to get emotional

**So the past few chapters have been all about the physical attraction between Troy and Gabriella, now its time to get emotional. And if there aren't any beaches in New Mexico THERE ARE NOW. **

**Thanks so much to corbinsbabygrl1 for her help and suggestions that helped me write this chapter. **

As Troy exited the parkway Gabriella looked around had no idea where she was, since arriving in New Mexico she hadn't seen much of it. Which didn't help her in guessing where exactly Troy was taking her.

As they pulled onto a deserted dirt road, Gabriella saw from a distance what she thought was the ocean. At first she didn't believe it; she hadn't been to the beach in months, since she was still living in New York. During the hot and humid New York summers most weekdays and weekends were spent taking the LIRR down to Long Beach with a bunch of her friends and spending the day there, and even though her pockets were completely empty by the end of the summer she wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.

"No way!" Gabriella screamed in excitement, nearly jumping out of car while it was still moving. It was easy to say, she loved the beach.

"Excited?" Troy asked replied having the satisfaction in knowing that he had picked the perfect spot, and Gabriella's reaction proved it.

As the car came to a stop Gabriella didn't even bother to use the door, hoping out of the car she sprinted as fast as she could towards the beach. Feeling the sand in between her toes nearly brought her to tears. She turned her head to see Troy walking towards her with a blanket in hand; she finally came to the realization,

"Did you plan this?" Gabriella asked smirking, but she really wasn't all that surprised.

"And what if I did." Troy replied smiling back at her.

They stayed like that for a while in silence, holding each other as close as possible not wanting words to ruin the moment. Neither of them knew how much time had passed and really, neither of them cared. Troy looked at Gabriella who was resting against his chest looking out towards the ocean. He couldn't describe the feeling, because it was something that he had never experienced before. But he felt as if nothing else mattered in the world anymore all that mattered to him was Gabriella. If he could combine all of his past relationships and put together it could never measure up to this moment and how he felt. Gabriella felt warm and completely comfortable as she rested against Troy. The feeling of Troy's chest rising and sinking against her as he took each breath brought butterflies to here stomach but at the same time made her feel at ease. It was almost as if she felt Troy's compassion and care, like she could feel his emotions moving throughout him and into her. It was a very powerful feeling but at the same time is scared her. But as she looked out back towards the water something about the ocean relaxed her and for the first time in a long time she was happy about what she was doing and who she was with. As the moments trickled on, Troy broke the silence.

"So, how does a nice dip in the deep blue sound? Troy asked smiling with a slight smirk.

"But, I don't have a bathing suit." Gabriella replied in a naïve tone, not understanding what Troy meant.

"Who said anything about a bathing suit." Troy replied coolly, standing up he held he out his hand towards Gabriella who looked at him reluctantly. "Come one, you only live once." He said in an encouraging tone, Gabriella then smiled at him placing her hand in his, and he pulled her to her feet.

As they moved closer towards the ocean Troy suddenly removed the plain white shirt he was wearing and threw it against the sand. Gabriella looked at him, at his shirt that was now against the sand, and then finally where his shirt once was. She immediately felt her knees buckle from within and for moment she couldn't breathe. Those daily workouts for basketball had defiantly paid off. She couldn't wrap her hand fully around his arm if she wanted to. Gabriella quickly turned to face the other direction not wanting Troy to catch her staring, but it was too late. She looked up at him an immediately noticed the smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh, your not _that_ lucky." Gabriella said to Troy. She didn't care how comfortable Troy was with himself she was staying fully clothed.

"I beg to differ." Troy replied grapping Gabriella's legs from underneath her picking her up bridal style carrying her into the ocean. They were laughing as the waves crashed against them as Troy walked deeper into the water. They both met each others gaze and their eyes immediately locked Gabriella smiled at Troy and let out a slight giggle. They both wished time could freeze and they could be stuck in the moment forever. But as Gabriella arms locked around his neck neither of them noticed a wave heading towards them and by the time Troy looked up to notice it, it was too late. The wave came crashing towards them, knocking Troy off his feet causing Gabriella to slip from his grip. As he remerged from the water panic immediately swept through him.

"Gabi? Gabi!" Troy screamed not hearing a response, the once happy moment was showered over by panic and fear. But after a few moments of silence Troy heard a faint laugh in the distance. Troy looked over his shoulder and saw Gabriella at sitting where the shore met the beach laughing. Troy picked up hiss pace and ran back to the shore in Gabriella's direction.

"Are you okay? You alright?" He repeated over and over again holding Gabriella's face in his hands stroking her hair. She saw the panic on his face and right away tired to calm him down.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Gabriella said trying to subside Troy's panic, she stood up and Troy soon followed her. "Come on I swear I won't fall this time." Gabriella said trying lighten' up the mood and began walking back into the water.

Troy quickly calmed himself down a followed Gabriella back into the water and was promptly back to his normal self. When we reached Gabriella she was floating on her back flowing with the current and immediately hatched an idea.

"How far do you think we are out?" Gabriella asked knowing that they weren't too far from shore.

"Um…" Troy said tuning to look back towards the shore "Not that far out…" But before he could finish his sentence Gabriella jumped from the water wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Got ya!" Gabriella whispered in his ear, holding back her giggle.

"Now if you're going to try to dunk met you're going to have to a better job than that." He replied coolly, throwing Gabriella off his back he turned to face Gabriella an evil smirk came across his face, the smile on Gabriella's smile quickly disappeared from her face.

"Oh man." Gabriella dove into the water and began to swim away from Troy. But he quickly caught up to Gabriella, pulling her into him their bodies pressed against each other faces inches apart.

"Did you really try to dunk _me _into the water?" Troy asked their faces still as close as ever.

"And what if I did?" Gabriella replied coyly, pressing her forehead against Troy's.

"Well now you're in trouble." He said pulling his face away from Gabriella's. Wrapping his hands around Gabriella's waist she was completely caught off guard when he suddenly threw her over his shoulders.

"You're Crazy!" Gabriella screamed as she emerged from the water. Troy swam to where he had thrown Gabriella. Wrapping his hands around her waist he pulled her back into him.

"Only for you." He said seriously removing a stray hair from her face. Gabriella looked at him shyly running her fingers through his wet hair they locked eyes again. Gabriella quickly jumped out of his arms and began swimming back towards shallow water.

"Where are you going?" Troy yelled to her smiling, it was hard for him to recover from the heated moment.

"You in a little bit shallower, so I can stand a little better." She replied still swimming. Troy sighed happily and began to swim towards Gabriella. When he finally reached her, she was standing in waste high water with her eyes closed and her arms in the air spinning in circles.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked somewhat curious.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could be a bird. Go anywhere I wanted to." Gabriella answered still spinning with her eyes closed. But she was soon stopped by Troy who again grabbed her cupping his hands into her face.

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird. Where ever you go, I'll be there with you." He said to her sincerely, still with her face in his hands.

"You wanna go in? I'm a little cold." Gabriella replied. For some reason she was scared by what Troy had said to her, Troy was the only person that she had let in since her mother's passing at that scared her more than anything.

Troy nodded his head and began heading towards the shore, Gabriella soon followed behind him. As the sun began to set on the beach the sky turn to a pink-orangeish color. Troy turned to see Gabriella looking at him peacefully with the sun setting behind her and the wind blowing her long brown hair. The look in her eyes sank threw Troy and he suddenly felt a rush of passion soar threw him. While Gabriella stood still Troy began to run towards her, he held her tightly in his arms pulling her into a kiss it was a very different from earlier this afternoon it was still as passionate maybe even more but it had a different feeling, a more serious and slow.

"Don't be scared." Troy said, as they pulled apart letting her rest her head against her chest as he stroked her hair. Entwining their fingers in each other's they walked back to where their blanket lay.

They were back in the same position that the afternoon had started, Gabriella's head against Troy's chest as she listened to his breathing. While held her hand.

"How did you find this place?" Gabriella asked curious how could have no one have ever found a magical place like this.

"My mom used to take me here a lot as a child." Troy replied without even thinking, he instantly regretted his answer as he heard Gabriella sigh sadly "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Troy finally said hoping to make Gabriella feel at least a little bit better.

"No, no. Its time I told you." Gabriella said sitting up, facing Troy.

"It was just a normal Sunday night, my mom and I were playing monopoly. We did it every Sunday, a game monopoly that I always ended up losing followed by a movie of my choice. We were in the middle of the game when I had a sudden craving for chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. So my mom offered to go get some…I could have stopped her, but I didn't…If I hadn't been so selfish…then maybe...maybe…" Gabriella began to sob trying to hold back tears but failing she couldn't look Troy in the face; she wouldn't let him see her like this.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me." Troy said in almost a whisper, placing his hand on Gabriella's chin he pulled her to face him. "Do not blame yourself for this, none of this is your fault." Troy said whipping away Gabriella's tears.

"You don't understand Troy! She was shot while at the store! Buying the ice cream that I told her 'I needed more than anything' if I hadn't asked her to go..." Gabriella began to cry again remembering when the cops showed up at her apartment door.

"Your mom was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and not any bit of that is your fault." This time Troy pulled Gabriella into his chest letting her silently cry as he stroked her hair.

After some time passed Gabriella looked up at Troy she was sitting on his lap with her arms now around his neck. It was good that she had finally had a good cry; it was what she needed.

"Come on, let get going." Troy said calmly as he carried Gabriella to the car. As they made their way back towards the high way Gabriella took Troy's hand off the clutch and held it in hers, and finally drifted off into a deep sleep as they headed home.

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it?**

**If any of you guys have any ideas about something that should happen or like how to want the story to move on from here just let me know, I'm always open to ideas. **

**THANKS FOR READING! **


	11. Chapter 11

As they pulled into the Bolton's driveway Gabriella was still in a deep sleep

**What you guys don't love me anymore? I really liked the past chapter it was one of my favorite, what was wrong with it? Show the love! **

**Well here's chapter eleven, done in a timely fashion if I do say so myself. **

As they pulled into the Bolton's driveway Gabriella was still in a deep sleep. Gabriella couldn't believe that it had actually happened; the afternoon that they spent together was real, as real as anything can be. For the whole ride home Gabriella slept a deep dreamless sleep. But was eventually awoken by Troy's calming voice as he stroked her cheek.

"Gabriella, Gabriella. Were home." Troy said calmly to her as she began to open her eyes, setting back into reality. Then it hit her they were _home, _what were they planning on doing about Tanya and Jack, how would they tell them and more importantly how would they react?

"Oh." Was all that Gabriella could manage to say, maybe it was the nervous tone in her voice but Troy had picked up on how anxious she actually was.

"Don't worry, we can left them find out on their own." Troy said as if he was reading Gabriella's mind. She nodded in agreement, still a little dazed from her sleep. Troy smiled a reassuring smile and jumped out of the drivers seat and ran over to get the car door for Gabriella.

"Such a gentleman." Gabriella said as she exited the car and headed towards the front door.

"What can I say, I try." Troy replied coolly as they let there once entwined hands fall loosely to their sides. They both walked into what seemed to be a relatively quite house; there was no sign of Jack or Tanya. That was until they walked into the kitchen.

"Troy where have you been?" Jack said sternly. Gabriella stiffed by the sound of Jack's stern voice, Troy on the other hand seemed unaffected.

"No worries dad, I just decided to show Gabriella around town." Troy said quickly, anything to clam his dad down. If it was one thing Troy did not enjoy it was his dad's temper, which he ironically inherited.

"Well that's...nice." Tanya started, she was finally relieved to see that Troy and Gabriella were getting along, the heated tension between the two had been taking over the house was getting to her. "Jack, there home now and that's all that matters, and just in time for dinner." She finished passing the empty plates to Jack who then placed them onto the table.

As the sat down for dinner both Jack and Tanya picked up of the suddenly different mood. Troy and Gabriella sat across from each other eating quietly but would once in a while exchange glances at each other and would quickly refocus their attention. Gabriella would have a habit of letting out a quite giggle whenever Troy would smirk at her that also caught Jack and Tanya's attention. Once dinner ended and the table was cleared both Jack and Tanya excused themselves so that they could talk privately in their room. Troy and Gabriella soon followed and listened intently placing their ears against the door.

"_Something has to be going on, did you see them at dinner?" Jack said in a strong voice it was easy to tell that he was pacing by the loud thunder like noise his steps were making. _

"_And what if there is…" Tanya started in a sweet tone, trying as hard as she could to clam Jack down. "It's better than them fighting all the time."_

"_I'm okay with something going on, I just don't know how to handle this, we've never had this problem before. How are we to enforce any rules when there rooms are right down the hall from each other." Jack said in a now much calmer tone. _

"_I don't think we need to worry about Gabriella, she's not like any of the other girls Troy has dated, she means well and she genially cares about him." Tanya replied matching Jacks tone. _

"_But still…" Jack started but was then interrupted by Tanya._

"_Gabriella's mom was one of my closest friends and she was a genuinely good person and was sincere in everything she did, and Gabriella is the exact same way. She has true genuine feelings for Troy I don't think we need to worry about her." Tanya finished, and Jack let out a defeated sigh. Neither Troy nor Gabriella had heard them approaching the door and once they did it was too late. Jack opened the door to find both Gabriella and Tory's head pressed against the door and once it was opened all the way they jumped back in shock trying to act as casual as possible. _

"Yea..um..hey." Was all that Troy could manage to say he was usually able to think on his toes but it seemed like this time he couldn't come up with anything.

"So I assume you guys have figured out…" Gabriella said as she stood up and was then followed by Troy who was now standing next to her.

"It wasn't that hard to pick up on." Tanya said casually which brought a wave of relief over Gabriella. Both Troy and Gabriella let out a slight laugh; Tanya was right on that part if there were one thing it defiantly wasn't discrete.

"Now we trust _both _of you to be responsible, this is a very special case being that you both live under the same roof, my room. Are we clear?" Jack said sternly laying down the law.

"Yes sir." Gabriella said completely serious. "Crystal" Troy said following Gabriella down the hall. Both knew what Jack meant when he said _responsible_, but neither of them pushed the subject any further. They were now sitting in Troy's room on his couch with Troy's arm's wrapped around Gabriella.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Troy asked. He liked holding Gabriella, with his past girlfriends he wouldn't let them get too touchy with him, it wasn't his thing. But with Gabriella it was a different story, he ached for her to be in his arms.

"Ready for what?" Gabriella asked she had no idea what Troy was talking about.

"Well tomorrow you'll be walking into school as Troy Bolton's new girlfriends which means just about every girl at school is out to get ya." Troy said smiling his million-dollar simile that sent shocks throughout Gabriella.

"Well don't we have quite the large ego?" Gabriella said jokingly. "We'll work on that." She finished patting Troy's shoulder.

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms, Gabriella laid on top of Troy while Troy had his arm's tightly wrapped around her. Gabriella was first to awake as the sun shined through Troy's room hitting her face. As she lifted herself up she couldn't help but noticed how peacefully Troy slept. It pained her to wake him up from what seemed to be such a serene sleep.

"Troy, come on, its morning." Gabriella said calmly still lying on top of him.

"You know I could get used to this." Troy said coolly with a smile on his face, opening his eyes slowly to find Gabriella lying on top of him.

"Ha ha ha." Gabriella said letting out a sarcastic laugh as she stood herself up and walked out of Troy's room.

As she walked back into her own room it was now time for the difficult task on deciding what to wear. After ripping through her closet she finally decided to just keep it simple, as most of her outfit choices where. She decided on a black t-shirt with jean shorts and a matching pair of black pumps. She tried to wear heels as much as she could; being only five feet tall pumps always gave her a couple extra inches that she so badly needed. When she was finally dressed and ready she began digging through her jewelry box and found her mom's gold locket that was on an extra long chain and fell into the middle of her shirt. Then she picked out a small gold peace sign on a much shorter chain than felt cold as it lay against her chest. She let her wavy hair flow naturally since she did not have the time or patience to work on it.

Tapping her pump against the pavement she waited impatiently for Troy, who as she could tell had a habit of being late. What seemed like an eternity had passed Troy finally exited the house with backpack in hand.

As he walked down the steps towards his car he stopped dead in his tracks scanning Gabriella from her feet to her face then back down to her feet and let out in a sigh, "Damn its good to be me." Gabriella replied by hitting him in the chest with the back of her hand and began walking towards the car. But before she could open the door herself Troy's hand got to the handle before hers and opened the door for her allowing her to enter the car. She could grow used to the fact of Troy getting the door for her, which she didn't mind the least bit.

Once they arrived at East High Gabriella's nerves immediately picked up, she didn't think she was prepared for the angry mob of cheerleaders that might form once they found out that Troy Bolton was officially off the market, and the blame would immediately go to her. Gabriella gulped at the very thought. As they entered East High Gabriella she knew now that she was completely over reacting, the halls were quite and all seemed normal. The world wasn't going to stop because Troy was no longer single.

"So I'll see you at lunch, right?" Troy said as they headed towards Gabriella's locker. Besides lunch they only had one class together, there mornings were bound to drag by.

"Of course, meet me here?" Gabriella said in a flirty tone as she stopped right in front of her locker. She hated not having any classes with Troy but she couldn't do much about it.

"You bet." Troy replied as he kissed her on the cheek and headed off in the opposite direction. Once Troy was out of sight she could hear the sound of pumps hitting the floor and immediately recognized who was heading her way.

"So the word on the street is that you and Troy got into a little war of words yesterday in your English class that ended in a legendary kiss." Sharpay said coolly as she leaned against the lockers raising an eyebrow at Gabriella.

"Legendary?" Gabriella gulped, she was sure that she was dead girl now. If Sharpay knew that meant everyone knew, and she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"So it is true." Sharpay started. "So you decided to throw my warming completely out the window." Sharpay had been looking out for Gabriella she had seen up close and personal how Troy treated the girls that he dated. There was no sense of respect, and she didn't want Gabriella being treated that way.

"Oh come on Sharpay, we're goanna be late for class." Gabriella would use any excuse to avoid this conversation.

"We'll get a pass." Sharpay said pulling Gabriella by the arm towards the exit of the school in the opposite direction of their first class.

"It's different, I mean he is still a complete and total flirt." Gabriella started and let out a laugh. "But the afternoon we spent together, I really think he means well." Gabriella said sincerely. She knew about Troy's past with girls wasn't the best. But she really felt that this time was different, they way he talked to her on the beach, they way the smallest smile sent shocks through her body, it had to be real.

"Wait, you guys spent the afternoon together?" Sharpay asked in complete shock, she couldn't believe it.

"Sharpay, it was the most amazing romantic afternoon of my life. He brought me to this private beach. I felt comfortable with him. Comfortable enough to talk to him about my mom." Gabriella said sadly, she wouldn't cry here. Sharpay looked at Gabriella with surprised eyes. Gabriella had finally opened up about what had happened to her mom the night of there first sleepover. She and Taylor were the only two to know up until recently. She knew that Gabriella was serious about Troy; she wouldn't have opened up about something as personal as her mother's death if she weren't serious. She now knew what she had to do.

"I understand completely, I just wanted to talk to you and let you know that I was just looking out for you cause I love you to death, okay?" Sharpay said. She didn't want to push it any further, the only way to assure that what was going on between Troy and Gabriella was real was to go directly to the source.

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. "I know, and I love you to death too, come on, let's get to class." Gabriella said standing up about to head back towards school when she noticed that Sharpay was still sitting. "Aren't you coming?" Gabriella asked curious.

"You go ahead, I'll be there soon I've got to take care of some stuff, and don't worry I've got you covered." Sharpay winked and watched Gabriella walk back into the school. Sharpay held a very powerful position at the school since her dad had funded the renovations for the new gym and cafeteria. Most of the office workers and teachers over looked her attendance. So she didn't have much to worry about and she would make sure to include Gabriella in that. Once she was sure that Gabriella was back in the school and most likely in her class she took out her pink sequined phone and began texting.

Troy was sitting in math class when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was shocked to see that the message was from Sharpay.

_**We need to talk. Meet me in **_

_**the courtyard, its important. **_

_**-Shar**_

It definitely sounded important and he knew not to mess with Sharpay. Troy immediately asked for a hall pass and headed straight for the courtyard not stopping along the way. He found Sharpay sitting on a wooden bench and right away he noticed the very serious look on her face.

"You wanted to talk?" Troy said shakily Sharpay was one of the few girls that had ever posed a threat to Troy, she may be small but she had a wrath that was unforgettable.

"Troy you better sit down, we're going be here a while." Sharpay started, directing him to sit down as she patted the open seat next to her. "I will always have Gabriella's best interest at heart and that includes you."

Troy felt as if he was trail for the crime of the century, "Shar…" Troy started but was stopped before he could stay anything further. "I'm not done." Sharpay said holding her finger in the air. "She is now convinced herself that you are a changed man, well I don't buy it. For the past two years you have jumped from girl to girl without any emotional attachment. Now I don't think you understand how special Gabriella is and the fact that she is different than most of the girls here. She's crazy about you, crazy enough to open up about something as personal as her mother's death. I don't think you understand that magnitude of that." Sharpay finished looking at Troy with a sad face.

Troy assumed it was his turn to state his case, "I know how special Brie is, I've known that since the day I met her and what I have with Brie and how I feel about her is different, because it is different. It's different than any other relationship I've ever had. I want her to want me to hold her, I want to hold her, I want to talk to her, I want her to come to me when she needs someone, when she's scared and most importantly I want her to be as crazy for me as I am for her." Troy finished breathing heavily, Sharpay stared at him wide eyed.

Sharpay sat in silence for a while taking in all that Troy had said, trying to comprehend it. "Wow, this is serious." Sharpay finally said still staring at Troy wide eyed, Troy had never been so serious about anything like this up until now, and this had defiantly put Sharpay into shock.

"Yea, it is, and so am I." Troy said still looking at Sharpay.

"Well if you're as serious as you say you are I think its about time for the official first date." Sharpay said now somewhat excite, she didn't completely believe Troy yet, but she was going to give him a chance. She, Gabriella, and Taylor had spent the night at one of there sleepovers at Sharpay's mega mansion sized home discussing there dream dates each going into detail about that fateful night and Sharpay had remembered every significant detail of Gabriella's description.

"First date?" Troy asked confused.

"The beach doesn't count." Sharpay said back to her old self; she was back to her normal over bearing take control of everything self, well that part of her actually never left.

"You know about the beach?" Troy asked curious and still a little bit confused.

"Gabi told me." Sharpay replied quickly and casually not thinking anything of it.

"Oh." Was all that Troy could say. But he really wasn't that surprised if Sharpay had a knack it was for getting information.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Troy said he wouldn't fight with Sharpay on this, and she knew what Gabriella liked so he knew it would pay off to let her take the reigns on this one.

"Well I don't know yet but I will soon enough." Sharpay said standing up and began walking back towards the school. "Oh, and Troy…" Troy looked up at her, "You break her heart, and I'll tear you a new one." Sharpay said completely serious and Troy believed every word of it.

Lunch couldn't come quick enough for Gabriella her morning was going by painfully slow and she was curious as to where Sharpay was. She had math with her and she had failed to show up and now as she sat in art class she stared at an empty spot where Sharpay was supposed to be sitting.

Just ten minutes before the class was about to end Sharpay finally showed, handing a pass to the teacher and walked over towards Gabriella.

"Where were you?" Gabriella asked as she sat at her stool drawing what looked to be a three women dressed formally.

"I told you I had stuff to take care of; so what are you drawing?" Sharpay asked looking over Gabriella's shoulder.

"Oh, its nothing just a doodle." Gabriella said shyly placing her arm over the drawing so that Sharpay couldn't see.

'This is not a doodle, did you draw this; it's really good." Sharpay said ripping the paper out from underneath Gabriella's arm. It was a picture of three women in three different dresses. One was wearing a light green floor length dress with her hair up in messy curls wearing white flowers in her hair, while the one next to it was wearing a skin tight blue dress wearing high black pumps but her hair was down flowing loosely against her shoulders, and the last one and Sharpay's favorite was wearing a pink cocktail dress that was loose at the bottom with a sliver strip right underneath the bust and a pair of matching silver pumps, the woman had her blonde hair up in a loose bun of curls its was like the dress as made for her.

"Thanks, but there nothing special I have a million like them at home." Gabriella said looking back at her drawing, she thought nothing of it; it was just a doodle she drew while waiting for Sharpay.

"Can I keep it?" Sharpay asked she really liked them, all three if them.

"If you really want to sure." Gabriella smiled sweetly.

Once class finally ended; both girls exited the class room, it was finally lunch and they were starving. Sharpay went to go meet Zeke at her locker while Gabi walked towards hers to meet up with Troy. Her eyes did not fail her at the end of the hall was none other than Troy leaning up against her locker with one foot against it and the other against the floor.

"Hey." Gabriella said shyly as she approached her locker, Troy moved over to make room for her to open her locker.

"Hey." He started but first kissed her lightly on the lips. "How was your morning?" He asked still only inches apart.

"Dreadfully long, yours?" Gabriella asked as she backed away and began placing books into her locker.

"Pretty much the same." Troy smiled to himself as he remembered his conversation with Sharpay not too long ago.

"Come on let's get going I'm starving." Gabriella said placing her arm around Troy's waist while he placed her arm around her neck.

"See I told you there was a little somthin' somethin' going on between them, was I right, or was I right?" Chad said as both Troy and Gabriella entered the cafeteria in each other's arms.

"You were right Chad now sit down." Taylor said rolling her eyes but it was always expected of Chad to be the last person to ever know anything.

As the group sat down Troy and Gabriella began sharing with the group the story about when Jack and Tanya found out. "So how did they take it?" Taylor asked curious. "Good, Tanya took it better than Jack, but still good." Gabriella answered taking a bite of her salad.

As the group were in mid conversation Melanie Reed, the head cheerleader and who at one point had a fling with Troy walked by in a skirt shorter than usual, and her skirts were pretty short to begin with and a top that pretty much lacked a top. No one else had noticed except for Sharpay who had asked Melanie as a test for Troy. But Troy didn't react in the least bit, he didn't fix his eyes on her, she didn't grab his attention at all, nothing. After a few more passes by Melanie she gave up in defeat and walked by for the last time. Sharpay also sighed in defeat, this was the biggest test of them all and Troy had passed it with no trouble at all. Sharpay had a lot of newfound respect for Troy.

"I have to admit Troy I was wrong about you on this one." Sharpay said with a smile interrupting Troy mid conversation, but he didn't mind all that much. He knew what she was saying and so did Gabriella. Troy gave Sharpay a slight smile and a nod and continued with his conversation.

"…Well Lake Washington just opened, what about taking a ride down there this weekend?" Troy asked the group they all gave approving smiles. "Saturday sound good?" Troy asked and they all agreed.

"What's Lake Washington?" Gabriella asked. She hadn't heard anyone say anything about it since arriving in New Mexico.

"It's the big lake south of Albuquerque, you rent a boat go tubing. It's a lot fun." Troy answered

"Sweet, I've never swum in a lake before." Gabriella said excited, on boat tubing with her closest friends, what could be better than that?

Sadly lunch came to an end, and way to quickly. Sharpay and Gabriella walked towards Drama slowly. Mrs. Darbus was out again; She had called out for the rest of the afternoon. Apparently there was a performance of Shakespeare in the park that she refused to miss.

As they walked to class Sharpay was texting intensely on her phone, Gabriella assumed what ever she was saying must be important. Troy, Chad and Zeke were all headed to free period basketball practice when Troy's phone began to suddenly vibrate, he told the guys not to wait up for him and he would be there in a minute. Another message from Sharpay, but this time Troy knew what it was about.

_**Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! **_

_**I am a genius! I'll send you an **_

_**address later but you absolutely have **_

_**to take Gabi…**_

_**-Shar**_

Troy smiled Sharpay was right it was absolutely perfect he was surprised he didn't think of it himself. He sent a message from to Sharpay giving her the thumbs up and that it was a perfect idea. Once she received Troy's text message she squealed out in excitement that focused the whole classes attention on her.

"What?" Gabriella asked curious, Sharpay was suddenly glowing with excitement out of nowhere.

"Alright, Troy swore me to secrecy but this is way too juicy not to tell you." Sharpay said quickly overcome with excitement. "So Troy is going to ask to out on a date for Friday." Sharpay finished letting out another shrike. Gabriella's face lit up and a smile came across her face she was practically glowing. Both sat next to eachother screaming in excitement nothing caring who was staring. "What else did he say?" asked Gabriella dying to know more.

"He said it's formal, you know what that means?" Sharpay started even more excited than she once was. "We've got to get you a dress." Sharpay continued as she opened up her phone and began typing away. "You, Taylor, and I. Mall. After school." Was all that Sharpay said. Gabriella knew that she was going to be busy for the rest of the afternoon.

So once the day came to an end the three friends left class together linked arms, Gabriella had told Troy that they had to go to the mall for a fashion emergency, and told Tanya the same exact thing when she stopped home to tell Tanya of her plans and that she would be home later than expected. Gabriella tried to resist as much as she could but Tanya insisted that she take her credit card, a battle that ultimately ended in Gabriella's defeat.

Before they knew it the three friends were pulling into the mall parking lot, and were headed for the entrance. At the first few stores the girls failed in finding a dress for Gabriella. Every dress she tried on looked great on her of course but there wasn't one that took their breath away. That was until they entered the last dress store, there last hope in finding the perfect dress. As Gabriella walked out of the dressing both Taylor and Sharpay gasped. Gabriella didn't know if it was a good gasp or a bad gasp but once she saw herself in the mirror she knew it was a good gasp. The dress fit her like a glove, hugged her in all the right placed, and it was absolutely perfect. The white chiffon dress popped against her tan skin and it fell right before the knees. It reminded Gabriella of Marilyn Monroe's legendary white dress but with a circular beaded neckline. She tied it all together with a matching pair of white vintage style heels fit perfectly with the dress.

"Gabi you _have _to get this dress it is way too perfect!" Taylor said standing up and walked over towards Gabriella and looked at the dress again the mirror. Gabriella couldn't disagree, this dress was perfect and they all knew it. But what wasn't perfect was the price,

"You guy are right it is perfect but it is this is way too expensive, Tanya gave me her card but…" Gabriella said as she walked out of the dressing room with dress in hand. That was until Sharpay ripped it from her grasp.

"Fine, if you won't buy it I will. This dress is perfect and I'm not going to let it slip through your fingers." Sharpay said walking over towards the register, and before Gabriella could even protest the dress was paid for, bagged, and ready to go.

"Shar, you didn't have to…" Gabriella started feeling guilty that her friend had just paid for her dress. "Ah, but I did." Sharpay replied handing her the bag as they exited the store.

"Now, onto bathing suits." Taylor said, as the three began walking again.

"Bathing suits? Why do we need bathing suits?" Gabriella asked she had plenty of bathing suits at home and didn't see why she needed a new one.

"We are going to Lake Washington on Saturday." Sharpay replied, as they continued walking.

"So?" Gabriella asked still connived she did not need a new bathing suit

"You have underestimated the power of what a bikini holds." Sharpay said winking at both Taylor and Gabriella.

"Victoria's Secret? Isn't this for like twenty year olds?" Gabriella asked wondering why they would pick _this _store.

"Not if you've got the goods." Taylor answered as they walked into the store.

Sharpay had decided on a dark pink sequined bikini, Taylor chose a classic red triangle bikini with a gold ringed belt, while Gabriella was forced into buying a caribe boho printed halter with a matching bottom because it was too cute to pass up and was one that apparently 'Troy would drool over'. As the girls drove Gabriella was super excited to get home, cause she knew Troy would be they're waiting for her and to ask her out for Friday, she could barely sit still in the car. She blew kisses and waved goodbye as Taylor and Sharpay drove off. When she walked in the house it was quite she assumed that Jack was most likely still at work and Tanya was reading in another room and didn't hear her come in, so she quietly walked upstairs and placed her purchases on the floor of her room. If as almost on cue she heard a knock on her bedroom door, and knew who exactly it was.

"Oh, hey Troy. What's up?" She asked holding back her smile as best as she could.

"Can you come down with me to the pool for a second?" He asked, she could tell that he was tense, his hands he placed nervously in his pockets as he and Gabriella walked downstairs towards the pool.

"Are you alright?" Gabriella asked concerned it was obvious that Troy was tense and nervous. The sight of the pool lighting up the backyard was breath taking, as she walked outside the pool lit up the whole back yard. She took a seat next to Troy on the longhair that was closest to the pool.

"I'm good, better than good. Great actually." Troy started letting out a nervous laugh. There was a long uncomfortable silence that Gabriella prayed would come to an end. "I was wondering if you would go out with me on Friday…I mean if your not bu-" Troy finally started still sounding a little unsteady Gabriella didn't want to put him through anymore torture and placed a finger against his lips.

"I'd love to." She said in a slightly flirty tone, Troy let out of a sigh of relief and all of his nerves seemed to wash away. "So where are we going?" Gabriella asked as she lay on the long chair looking up at the sky.

"It's a surprise." Troy said as he lay next to her, it wasn't as if he thought that Gabriella was going to say no. He just never dealt well with situations like this, in true he hadn't asked my girls out on dates, and this was one of his first serious relationships and he didn't know how to exactly go about it."

"You and you're surprises." Gabriella let out a frustrated sigh, but two could play that game. "You wanna see the bikini I got on the mall for Saturday." Gabriella asked making sure to say it in a flirty tone.

Troy immediately sat up in excitement and a huge simile appeared on his face. "Can't it's a surprise." Gabriella said coolly with a smirk on face, still laying down on the chair knowing that all hope that Troy had just disappeared. "Sucks don't it." She whispered quietly in his ear as she sat up next to him.

"I'm never kissing you _ever_ again." Troy said flirting back at Gabriella holding his lips only centimeters away from Gabriella's.

"I'd like to see you try." Gabriella said seductively as she sat up and began walking back towards the door. Adding an extra hip to each step, practically pulling Troy into a trance.

"Come here you." Troy said grabbing Gabriella by her waste spinning her around.

"Troy, Troy, Troy!" Gabriella screamed adding in a couple of extra shrikes in the end. He knew that Gabriella was bound to be upset with and didn't see any reason to turn back now. As he continued to spin Gabriella with his arms still locked around her waste he spun both himself and Gabriella back first into the pool. When they both emerged from the water gasping for breath Gabriella looked as if she could kill. Dripping wet and freezing Gabriella felt far from comfortable, Troy on the other hand felt otherwise.

"Troy I swe-" Gabriella started but before she could take another breath she felt the pressure of Troy's lips against hers and the thought of being freezing and soaking wet completely left her mind. "I thought you said you were never kissing me again." Gabriella said once they parted, knowing that she had won.

"Oh, shut up." Troy replied pulling Gabriella towards him as he pressed his lips against hers as Gabriella wrapping her arms around Troy's neck pulling him even closer to her.

**Now this was a **_**long **_**one, I didn't actually intend on this one being so long but hey what can you do. How did you guys like the ending? I don't even know how many times I rewrote the ending but this one was my favorite. **

**Tell me what you think was good, what should be changed, any ideas for the later chapters. **

**Please review, reviews make me happy :D :D **

**And happy people like to update there stories :D :D **

**THANKS FOR READING! **


	12. Chapter 12

Troy and Gabriella fell into a routine as the week went on, Troy would drive with Gabriella to school, walk her to her locker,

Troy and Gabriella fell into a routine as the week went on, Troy would drive with Gabriella to school, walk her to her locker, meet her at her locker before lunch, walk with her to English, and drive her home from school.

As the morning rays hit her face Gabriella opened her eyes and squealed with excitement; it was finally Friday, which meant that today was her date with Troy that she had been waiting for. Sharpay hadn't told her much since the day they went shopping, only to leave her dress in Troy's trunk because she would be leaving directly after school. Which meant that Gabriella's day was bound to go by even slower than its usual snail pace. She didn't pay the least bit of attention in any of her classes, like she could, because she was way too excited, and every time she tried she'd end up loosing her concentration, drifting off into another day dream.

Her morning classes had finally come to an end, and she was on her way to lunch with Troy, who was enjoying Gabriella's impatience and frustration.

"This is pure torture, you better be enjoying this, 'cause I'm not." Gabriella said to Troy as they walked down the hall way hand in hand. She couldn't take not knowing any more; she _had _to know.

"What makes you think I'm enjoying this?" Troy said deliberately with a smile on his face, watching Gabriella squirm as much as she did definitely had its benefits, and he was enjoying every second of it.

"By that stupid smirk on your face." Gabriella replied sounding even more on edge. It was hard not to smile back at Troy. He had addictive smile she just couldn't get enough of them, among other things as well. "I hope you know its all your fault that I no longer find the joy in surprises." Gabriella continued on as they entered the cafeteria. She had begged Sharpay for more details but for once in her life she didn't say a word.

"Why the long face Gabi?" Chad asked Gabriella as she plumped into her seat letting out a sigh. Taylor immediately walked over towards Chad slapping him right in the back of the head.

"Sorry about that one Gab." Taylor said apologetically, " Really? Do I have to tell you everything?" Taylor said this, time directed towards Chad, who was now sitting at the table rubbing the back of his head.

"What did I say?" He asked looking up at Taylor, still clueless.

"Today is Gab's date with Troy, a surprise date so she's a little on edge." Taylor said explaining to Chad who after let out an understanding 'oh'.

"A little?" Troy said with a laugh, which instantly meant an eye splitting glare from Gabriella that could kill. The mood during lunch had defiantly lightened up once Gabriella got some food in her system and the rest of lunch seemed to fly by. Gabriella was now sitting in her last class in between Taylor and Sharpay staring at the clock as each second passed, each lasting longer than the last. Once the final bell rang signaling the end of the day Gabriella got up, said a quick goodbye to both Sharpay and Taylor, and was out the door practically running to her locker.

"In a hurry?" Troy asked Gabriella as she approached her locker. He could see the anxious look on her face even from a distance.

"What gave it away?" Gabriella answered, breathing heavily.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked Gabriella as she placed books into her locker. He couldn't believe how excited and anxious she was. It actually made him even more nervous. He hadn't been on many dates in the past because truthfully he didn't care for any of the girls he had dated in the past and never wanted to go out with them all that much. But with Gabriella he wanted to take her out, he loved the excited look on her face, how anxious she was to go out with him.

"Hold on, I just need to get something-" Gabriella started as she closed her locker and began heading towards the student parking lot.

"This" Troy said holding up Gabriella's dress and shoes.

"How did-?" Gabriella asked confused, how did Troy know about her dress?

"Sharpay told me." Troy replied smiling sweetly.

"Aren't you going to change too?" Gabriella asked as she walked back towards Troy taking her dress from his hands.

"Already ahead of you." Troy said holding up another outfit, which looked to be a pair of dark dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a red tie. Gabriella smiled; some planning had gone into this. Both headed off in opposite directions. Gabriella walked slowly into the bathroom gave a quick look in the mirror and walked into the stall. Gabriella suddenly heard the bathroom door swing open and the sound of multiple footsteps. She immediately recognized one of the voices as Melanie Reed and one of her little minions (as Sharpay liked to call them).

"I don't know; they look pretty serious." The girl started. Gabriella didn't pay much attention to them at first; she just continued changing.

"I don't care how serious they look, Troy Bolton is Troy Bolton and no girl is going to change that." Relied Melanie, which immediately caught Gabriella's attention. She stood there in silence until she heard the sound of the bathroom door close.

Gabriella slowly walked out of stall. She knew she shouldn't care what anyone thought about her and Troy's relationship, especially Melanie Reed, who just enjoyed the sound of her own voice, but she couldn't help it. She knew that Troy and her relationship was different, but that wasn't going to change anyone else's mind.

As Gabriella walked down the silent hallway, the sound of her heels echoed against the cold tile floor. She turned down the hallway heading towards her locker, holding her breath in attempt to some how control her nerves. Troy who was facing the opposite direction against Gabriella's locker; turned as he heard the sound of Gabriella's heels against the floor. His eyes widened as he watched her walk towards him. Her white dress glowed against her tan skin, and the smile on her face could knock Troy to the floor.

"You should dress like this more often." Gabriella said as she pulled Troy towards her by his tie.

"Ditto." Troy replied with a smirk on his face.

"So you're still not going to tell me where were going, are you?" Gabriella said as they walked out of the school.

"Nope." Troy replied wrapping his arm around Gabriella's neck, as they walked through the parking lot towards Troy's car.

"Didn't think so." Gabriella said simply, it was worth a try.

- - - - -

Gabriella felt like they had been driving forever, as she looked out the car window; the sun was beginning to set. She had always loved to watch the sun set. She'd even stay up to watch the sunrise at home. It would always take her breath away. As she continued to look out her window she noticed what looked to be a house in the distance. From what she saw it looked like it was lit up with white lights surrounding the house, with no other signs of civilization in sight.

"Is that where…?" Gabriella started to ask, as much as she wanted to be angry at Troy for not telling her, all anger and frustration seemed to wash away. It didn't matter anymore.

"Yep." Troy answered as her turned to face Gabriella and smiled sweetly at her.

"Can I help you?" The waiter asked from the podium.

"Yes, I have a reservation." Troy said with Gabriella's arm wrapped around his. His nerves had set in again; he could feel his stomach turning in all different direction.

"Name please?" The waiter asked again.

"Bolton." Troy replied looking down at Gabriella smiling at her sweetly

"Right this way." The waiter said, grabbing two menus and he led Gabriella and Troy outside.

Gabriella followed Troy close to Troy's side, as they were lead to an outside seating area. White beams surround the open area, wrapped in white lights and white roses. Gabriella walked slowly trying to take it all in at once. It wasn't like anything she had ever seen before, small tables for two surrounded a wooden dance floor that was in the middle with a DJ at the front. The lights lit up everything and the white roses shined in the darkness.

"Oh my…" Was all that Gabriella could manage to say. She wasn't paying the least bit of attention as to where the waiter was leading them.

"You like it?" Troy asked.

"It's beautiful. A place that I've only dreamed about." Gabriella said with eyes wide and glowing, this was the place of her dreams, where Troy would often visit.

Troy and Gabriella took a seat at a center table right in front of the dance floor. Gabriella was way too preoccupied to even look at the menu; she didn't want to miss a thing.

"Let's go dance." Gabriella said excitedly sitting up from the table, unable to contain herself.

"Hold on. How about we order first?" Troy suggested laughing to himself about the fact that Gabriella was so pleased and excited that defiantly calmed his nerves.

"Fine." Gabriella huffed sitting back in her seat. Gabriella picked her menu scanned it only for a few moments placed it against the table. "Ready." She said to Troy with a goofy smile on her face.

"Well I'm not." Troy said serious but then smiled at Gabriella, holding back a laugh because she was like a kid in a candy store and he loved every second of it. When the waiter returned both Gabriella and Troy placed their orders. Troy then stood from his seat offering his hand to Gabriella's he lifted her from her seat and guided her towards the dance floor.

Each song was different from the last. There was slow dance, swing, music from the 60s and 70s. Gabriella especially loved swing even more so with Troy. As he pulled her towards him, pushed her out, spun her in his arms, then lifted her into the air Gabriella was shocked how good a dancer Troy was. She loved slow dancing with Troy too, feeling his warm breath against her neck. She loved the intimacy that slow dancing came with. The close feeling between her and Troy shot butterflies throughout her body.

After what felt like forever, and the song came to an end Troy and Gabriella parted gazing into each other's eyes. "You ready to go eat?" Troy asked the food had arrived at the table many songs ago but neither of them were ready to eat.

"This next one is fresh off the charts for all you lovely lovers out there tonight." The DJ said into the mic catching Gabriella's attention.

"Just one more dance. Please?" Gabriella asked, she wasn't ready for this to end. She didn't think she would ever be.

Troy sighed, how could he deny Gabriella, especially with the look she was giving he, there was no way he could to say no to that.

_**It's you, and me**_

_**Movin' at the speed of light into eternity**_

_**Tonight is the night**_

_**To join me in the middle of ecstasy**_

_**Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you…around you**_

Gabriella and Troy headed back towards the make-shift dance floor; Gabriella let go of her grasp from Troy, and began to move to the middle of the dance floor swaying her hips from side to side, following the rhythm of the music. Troy soon followed picking up the beat as well.

_**Ima take you there, Ima take you there**_

_**So don't be scared, I'm right here, ya ready?**_

_**We can go anywhere**_

_**Go anywhere**_

_**But first, it's your chance**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Come with me**_

Gabriella who was now on the opposite side of the dance floor signaled Troy towards her with her finger. He eagerly grabbed her hand pulling her into him. Gabriella continued to swing her hips as Troy led her across the dance floor, spinning her a few times, pulling her back towards him and finally spinning her out one more time.

_**It's like I waited my whole life**_

_**For this one night**_

_**Its gon' be me you and the dance floor**_

_**'Cause we only got one night**_

_**Double your pleasure**_

_**Double your fun**_

_**And dance forever ever ever**_

_**Forever ever ever**_

_**Forever ever ever**_

_**Forever…forever**_

_**Ever ever ever**_

_**Forever ever ever**_

_**Forever ever ever**_

_**Forever on the dance floor**_

Gabriella spun across the floor releasing herself from Troy's grip, her dress flaring out as she did. Again following the beat of the music, she began to move her way back towards Troy who was watching her every move.

_**Feels like were on another level…ohh…ahh**_

_**Feels like our loves intertwine**_

_**We can be two rebels**_

_**Breakin' the rules**_

_**Me and you**_

_**You and I**_

_**All you gotta do is watch me**_

_**Look what I can do with my feet, baby**_

_**Feel the beat inside**_

_**I'm drivin', you could take the front seat…front seat**_

_**I just need you to trust me…trust me**_

_**Girl girl girl**_

_**It's like now**_

Again Troy and Gabriella were back in each other's grasp, moving to the rhythm of the beat.

_**Its like I waited my whole life…oh**_

_**For this one night…one night**_

_**Its gon' be me you and the dance floor…dance floor**_

_**'Cause we only got one night…ohh**_

_**Double your pleasure**_

_**Double your fun (yeah**_

_**And dance forever ever ever…ohh**_

_**Forever ever ever..ever**_

_**Forever ever ever…ever**_

_**Forever…forever**_

_**Ever ever ever…ever**_

_**Forever ever ever…ever**_

_**Forever ever ever…ever**_

_**Forever on the dance floor**_

Troy then began to spin Gabriella again. Spinning her out within arms reach then pulling her back towards him.

_**It's a long way down**_

_**We so high off the ground**_

_**Sendin' for an angel to bring me your heart**_

_**Girl where did you come from?**_

_**Got me so undone**_

_**Gazin' in your eyes got me sayin'**_

_**"What a beautiful lady**_

_**No if's and's or maybes"**_

_**I'm releasin my heart**_

_**And it's feelin amazing**_

_**There's no one else that matters**_

_**You love me**_

_**And I won't let you fall girl**_

_**Let you fall girl…ahh…ohh…oh…oh…yeah**_

_**Yeah, I wont let you fall**_

_**Let you fall**_

_**Let you fall**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

Gabriella and Troy were now inches away from each other, with Gabriella's arms wrapped around Troy's neck and his hands on her hips as they moved together to the beat slowly. Troy then lightly dipped Gabriella, and slowly brought her back towards him.

_**It's like**_

_**It's like I waited my whole life…whole life**_

_**For this one night..one night**_

_**It's gon' be me you and the dance floor…me you and the dance floor**_

_**'Cause we only got one night**_

_**Double your pleasure**_

_**Double your fun**_

_**And dance forever ever ever**_

_**Forever ever ever**_

_**Forever ever ever**_

_**Forever**_

_**Ever ever ever**_

_**Forever ever ever**_

_**Forever ever ever**_

_**Forever on the dance floor**_

Troy then wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, picking her up off the group and spinning in circles. He then slowly let her fall back towards the ground but before doing so he held her inches off the ground so that her face met with his. They both gazed at each other for an immeasurable moment. Then slowly brought her lips to his, lightly kissing her on the lips he released his grip allowing Gabriella fall back towards the ground.

_**Oh oh oh oh...**_

_**Forever, ever ever ever.**_

"I didn't know you could dance like that." Gabriella said as they made there way back to the table. She loved dancing with Troy; there was a whole different feeling to it that she had never experienced before.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Troy said with a smirk as the sat back in their chairs.

"I'll say." Gabriella said still surprised taking a bite of her pasta. The rest of the night went smoothly and before either of them knew it, it was approaching midnight. They were sharing a piece of chocolate cake. Most of the other couples had left and they were the only ones left.

"Maybe we should think about leaving soon, we've got a long dive ahead of us." Troy said taking a bite of chocolate cake.

"Do we have to?" Gabriella asked. She didn't want to leave; she didn't ever want to leave. It's almost like Troy had read her mind because this was a night out of her dreams.

"I think it would be best. Don't want to keep the folks waiting." Troy replied. Gabriella frowned, but she would eventually have to leave. They both stood from the chairs, making there way to the door.

"Hold on a second." Troy said releasing Gabriella from his grasp. He walked over towards the beam closest to him picking a white rose from it. "For you, so you can remember." He said handing Gabriella the rose. She took it from his hand bringing it to her nose taking in its aroma.

The drive home was a quiet one. Gabriella was exhausted and her feet were throbbing in pain. As she gazed out the window she looked down at the rose in her hand. She would never forget the night. She eventually drifted off into a light sleep, and they sped down the highway. Troy looked over at Gabriella, who was peacefully sleeping; he didn't want to wake her even though they were bound to be home any minute.

Gabriella woke to the sound of Troy's calm voice who was holding to car door open for her. "How fast were you going?" Gabriella asked, she felt like she had only been in the car for a few minutes.

"Fast enough." He answered, holding out his hand to Gabriella.

Troy lead Gabriella upstairs towards her bedroom, her hair was down now falling to her shoulders. He could tell how tired she was and knew that she was in dire need of some sleep.

"I'll see you in the morning." Troy started as he stood in Gabriella doorway. He couldn't deny Gabriella's beauty, as she stood in front of him with her messy hair and tired chocolate eyes that hypnotized him.

Gabriella just nodded. She wrapped her arms around Troy pulling him close to her, and then pulling him into a kiss. She had to get on her tippy toes to reach Troy's lips comfortably. "Thank you, for tonight." Gabriella said quietly as they parted walking into her room and closing the door behind her, she had a lot to think about.

Gabriella hadn't gotten any sleep since arriving home. Though she had tried she failed in the process. She sat up in her bed, slowly walked out of her room, down the hall, and quietly opened Troy's bedroom door. His room was dark but she could see where he was sleeping, taking slow steps she made her way over to his bed. As she slipped under the covers and she felt her breath quicken and her heart began to race.

"Troy." Gabriella whispered, Troy immediately turned to face Gabriella; he quickly picked up on Gabriella's tone and knew immediately that something wasn't right.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. It was silent for a few seconds.

"I think I'm in love with you." She finally said looking him in the eyes and it scared her to death.

"Gabriella." Troy said looking at her in the eyes and he saw that look as if she was about to cry. "I know I'm in love with you." He said, Gabriella eyes widened, she felt as if she had ran into a brick wall, the words came crashing into her. Troy noticed this too; he could tell that this wasn't something easy for Gabriella. He opened his arms allowing Gabriella to slip into them, Gabriella relaxed as she felt Troy's heart beat against her she was finally able to drift off into a peacefully sleep.

**So what did you guys thing? I went through so many songs, for that one part, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW. But I think **_**forever **_**was perfect to describe their relationship. And the ending was definitely a challenge.**

**Well thanks so much again for reading!**

**And remember…Reviews make people happy, and happy people update there stories! :D :D :D **


End file.
